


Starker Week 2018

by Layra_Sacrament



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Starker, Starker Week 2018, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layra_Sacrament/pseuds/Layra_Sacrament
Summary: Aquí reuniré cada una de la historias que serán para cada día.Lista:Día 1: 5 +1 ✔Día 2: Sugar Daddy ✔Día 3: Citas de Café ✔Día 4: Primera Vez ✔Día 5: AutocuidadoDía 6: Alfa/Beta/OmegaDía 7: Viaje en carretera y Almas Gemelas.





	1. Día 1 - "Cinco veces en las que rompió el reglamento..."

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Starker Week a la que participo, y estoy nerviosa.
> 
> Me esmeré en el primer día, pero para el segundo hice algo que salió de un breve dialogo y lo quise aplicar.
> 
> Todos los demás días, trataré de hacer algo divertido y más corto, pues el primer día es especial, mi primer Starker y el que planeo continuar en un futuro.
> 
> .-.-.-.-.-.
> 
> Los Prompts que elegí:
> 
> Día 1: 5 +1  
> Día 2: Sugar Daddy  
> Día 3: Citas de Café  
> Día 4: Primera Vez  
> Día 5: Autocuidado  
> Día 6: Alfa/Beta/Omega  
> Día 7: Viaje en carretera y Almas Gemelas.
> 
> .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.
> 
> Traté de hacer breves pero interesantes, si alguna les gustó háganmelo saber y si notan una o muchos errores, por favor, pueden decírmelo, así me ayudan a perfeccionar mi técnica.
> 
> ¡Muchas Gracias!
> 
> .-.-.-.-.-.-.
> 
> Para el día 1 tardé semana y media en terminarla y tiene una longitud de 10K palabras y un poco menos de 1 hora de lectura.  
> Es una idea que me da mucho y que voy a continuar, así que la he publicado en singular con el mismo nombre por si la quieren ir y agregar a sus listas, ambas versiones están publicadas en Wattpad (Me refiero a este libro y el individual del día 1.) y en AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) por si los quieren ir a buscar, y yo soy “Layra_Sacrament” en ambas páginas.
> 
> Sin más…  
> Pasen a leer ;D

_…Y sólo a una obedeció…”_

 

 

La compañía “Sueños Dorados” se encargaba de salvar a niños huérfanos, brindaba las bases suficientes para la preparación de ellos en el futuro, siendo financiados por grandes magnates del mundo para que las nuevas generaciones no tuvieran que preocuparse.

 

Lo que nadie sabía era que eso sólo era una fachada para las verdaderas intenciones para lo cual fue creada la “Fundación”, un sucio trato para que los hombres de dinero pudieran complacer sus más asquerosos deseos y que no sólo bastaba con el consentimiento de algún adulto, no, a veces buscaban a más jóvenes.

 

En pocas palabras: Prostitución Infantil.

Aquí se creaba el colador de los que gustaban del sexo y que además les daba una gran cantidad de dinero por algo que amaban hacer, los que no y sólo lo hacían para evitar los castigos de la fundación, así como terminar sus estudios e irse y los como Peter… que contaban con suerte.

 

Poco después del accidente de sus padres Peter fue a dar a una casa hogar, a la espera de que algún familiar llegará por él, pero el tiempo estaba pasando y él fue puesto en lista de adopción, así como en la lista de la “Fundación” misma que ya había puesto el ojo en el chico por sus grandes habilidades en la ciencia, puntos que muchas veces eran para perfeccionar la fachada del grupo.

 

Peter poco sabía de la organización, pero se sentía aliviado al ver que había más chicos con los cuales hablar de lo mismo que para él era su pasión, un par de semanas pasaron ahí antes de ver cómo un camión regresaba con un grupo grande de chicos y chicas, no mayores de 15 años pero no menores de 12, todos con vestimenta importante y tal vez hasta algo corta, pero lo que más le intrigo eran las caras largas con las que llegaban y pocos eran los que sonreían y bajaban por su cuenta.

Había escuchado que a veces iban de excursión o ferias de ciencias, pero, no los veía muy contentos. ¿A qué se debía?

 

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo, pues había algo llamado: La Iniciación.

 

-¡Muy bien chicos! –Llego un hombre aplaudiendo, haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie.- Esto será para los más nuevos, los demás pueden retirarse.

 

Dicho esto, los más grandes empezaron a irse y así sólo se quedaron el grupo de Peter, mismo que miraba sobre sus hombros sin entender muy bien qué estaba por pasar.

 

-Bien. Esto será sus iniciaciones. –Dijo con seriedad y un tanto frío.- Dependerá totalmente de ustedes para que “Sueños Dorados” pueda obtener el donativo correspondiente y así ustedes no dejen de perseguir sus sueños. –Hizo una pausa, mirando cada mueca de los jóvenes.- ¿Están dispuestos a dar todo de ustedes?

-¡Sí! –Contestaron al unísono.-

-No… -Dijo suave.- Así no se contesta… -Hubo murmullos.- “Sí señor.” –Guío a decir.-

-¡Sí Señor! –Volvieron a responder.-

-Muy bien. No querrán que me enoje. Ahora… -Volteo a su derecha.- Ya la han visto. Ella es Natasha… -Dijo extendiendo su mano hasta tenerla a su lado.- Ella les dirán lo que harán, cómo y cuándo. Será mejor que hagan caso, pues si regreso y no consiguieron el objetivo. –Hizo una pausa.- Se largan… -Remarco con crueldad “Lar…gan”.-

 

No se negaba que el miedo ante esa amenaza se hizo presente, y sólo la chica pelirroja mantenía una sonrisa tranquila.

 

-Bien. Esto se la llama “Iniciación”, iremos de viaje a diferentes empresas y ustedes tendrán que sacar lo mejor para así… -Torció la boca antes de hacer unas comillas a aire.- “seducirlos” y que ellos entreguen los donativos que necesitamos. Que bien ya había comentado nuestro Señor Barnes. –Hizo una pausa antes de caminar hacia el otro lado.- Ustedes tendrán que “vender” sus mejores habilidades y dotes, ganarse a los dueños…

 

Para Peter eran muy extrañas las entonaciones que la chica hacía al decir “Seducir”, “Ganarse a los dueños”, más se sentía en una barata. Se sintió sólo.

Ha estado ahí un par de años y esto era totalmente nuevo, e incómodo.

Paso saliva cuando señaló el camino que tomarían y las diferentes ferias a las que visitarían así como las empresas en las que harían excursión, casi no escucho nada, pero era obvio que eso tomaría semanas completar.

 

Así iniciaron un Lunes y casi terminaban el Viernes de alguna semana, de lo que sí estaba seguro Peter era que así podía buscar maneras de obtener becas y poder salir de ahí, ahora entendía a los más grandes cuando decían que escaparían de ahí…

Entonces cuando casi llegaban a la penúltima empresa, de nuevo la pelirroja sentenció y dejó muy en claro que estaba en ellos de crear una buena impresión y ganarse la habitación propia o irían a castigo.

Hasta dónde sabía Peter, el castigo era estar en el sótano con casi nada de alimento y en total aislamiento por un largo tiempo, la idea de ellos era que así todos obedecieran e hicieran los deseos de los encargados de la fundación.

 

Al otro lado de la ventana del autobús pudo ver el logo: Empresas Stark.

Peter sintió un vuelco de alegría en su pecho y estómago, una sonrisa enorme se hizo presente en su rostro y amenazaba con nunca irse.

Bajaron en grupo, todos con un gafete en el pecho colgando, con sus nombres y edades, nunca se alejaron mucho de la pelirroja y ahora se acercaban hasta una mujer rubia que los recibía con una sonrisa. Dijo llamarse Virginia y sin dejar de sonreír les dio la bienvenida a Industrias Stark y así darles el tour que ellos venían buscando y entonces…

 

Peter dejo de escuchar todo al ver que en el piso de arriba estaba el gran Tony Stark, absorto en su dispositivo y con sus gafas azules, suspiro casi como si estuviera enamorado, miro al frente y de regreso al dueño de dicho edificio. Recordó lo dicho por Natasha, que estaba en ellos el “ganarse” a los dueños.

 

En un hábil movimiento logró escabullirse entre los pasillos y subir hasta la oficina en dónde estaba encerrado, pero cuando entró… No había nadie.

Una oleada de decepción embargó su pecho, pero de pronto, escucho su voz atrás de él, un poco lejos, tal vez estaba por algunas escaleras, caminó guiado sólo por su voz, su verdadera intención era mostrar sus conocimientos en la ciencia y mecánica, tener una franca conversación con el gran Tony Stark y…

 

-¡No puedes estar aquí! –Grito uno de sus guarda espaldas.-

-Eh, yo… ¡Señor Stark! –Dijo al ver que éste había volteado a ver qué pasaba.-

-¡Vámonos! –Volvió a decir el sujeto antes de tomarlo del brazo y casi arrastrarlo.-

 

Mientras, Tony miraba atento al chico y muy atento al gafete del chico, pero estaba dudoso… Fue cuando interrumpió la pelirroja.

 

-¡Peter! –Grito alterada al ver cómo tenían al chico sujeto.-

-Natasha… -Dijo con suma familiaridad Tony.-

-Señor Stark. –Saludó con una media sonrisa la mujer.-

-¿Es de ustedes? –Preguntó señalando al joven aún amarrado al guarda espaldas.-

-Sí… -Contesto tímida.-

 

La respuesta de Tony ante la respuesta afirmativa de Natasha fue una media sonrisa de fascinación, volteando a ver al joven que aún respiraba un poco agitado, repasándolo de arriba abajo, dando la orden de soltarlo, dejando a un Peter perplejo y un tanto agradecido por la intervención de Natasha.

 

-¿Cómo te llamas, chico? –Pregunto Stark dando un par de pasos hacía Peter.-

-P…Peter, señor… -Tartamudeo un poco, pues miró a Natasha y ésta casi le pela los ojos para que lo haga bien y responda a las preguntas.-

-P…p…p…p…p –Remedo Stark al joven que ahora lo miraba sorprendido.- Deja de tartamudear. No muerdo. –Dicho esto Peter reparo en lo cerca que estaba, y eso hasta cierto punto lo incómodo.-

-Señor Stark… -Interrumpió Natasha a la escena entre ellos, atrayendo la mirada fastidiada del millonario.- Peter es… -Tomo fuerza luego de apretar la quijada.- No ha hecho su iniciación.

-Oh… -En automático dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.-

 

Peter miró extrañado a Natasha, pues… ¿de qué se trataba el viaje que habían estado haciendo?

Y luego a Tony Stark que se alejaba, y algo en su interior suplicaba por que continuara, algo… que en serio no debería de estar bien, pero ¡DIOS! ¡Ese hombre olía increíble!

En ese preciso instante entendió cuando su madre decía que su padre “Olía a Hombre”.  
¡Y tenerlo así de cerca!

En definitiva no se comparaba con lo que había pensado y soñado, pero… ¿Ahora de qué estaban hablando? ¿Cuánto tiempo se perdió en su mente que ahora Natasha y Stark estaban juntos hablando?  
¡Carajo! Pero, ahora la pelirroja se acercaba a él.

 

-Bien Peter, obtienes tu momento de gloria. El señor Stark puede recibirte, entrevistarte, en su oficina. –Y con cuidado hizo cada una de las pausas.- Así que… Hazlo bien. –Volvió amenazar, pero para Peter le valía si no lo lograba y terminaba en ese sótano, habría valido la pena.-

 

Con una gran sonrisa asiente y camina hasta Stark, el cual vuelve a darle un vistazo y empieza a caminar, Peter entendió que debía seguirlo hasta que entraron a un elevador de color gris oscuro y de cristales sumamente limpios, dejando ver la gran distancia que abarcaba Industrias Stark.

Un poco de silencio hizo incómodo el compartir ese espacio mientras Tony seguía mirando su dispositivo y entonces, éste mismo decide romper el silencio a la vez de que mete el aparato en su bolsillo y las manos en su pantalón.

 

Pregunto sobre sus gustos y aficiones, si es que practicaba deportes o alguna actividad así. Parecían ser banales pero para Stark le daban una amplia visión de los conocimientos del chico, todo esto sin voltear a verlo en ningún momento.

Llegaron al último piso y sin dudarlo Stark dio un paso fuera con la misma actitud que en el elevador, continuo su camino hasta llegar a su gran oficina, Peter quedó sorprendido al ver lo grande que estaba, fácilmente podía ser un departamento. Tony continuó caminando hasta llegar a un cómodo sillón negro en donde tomo asiento y con esa soberbia en sus labios palmea el asiento a su zurda.

 

-Ven, siéntate… -Dijo el mayor con los brazos recargados en el respaldo del sillón, cruzándose de piernas y con una sonrisa seductora.-

 

Peter había estado un poco distraído y al ver esa pose suya se sintió un poco intimado, temeroso se acercó pero sin dejar de ver el resto del lugar con un brillo especial en los ojos, el brillo de la ilusión y eso Stark analiza detenidamente, relamiendo sus labios por inercia.

Inhaló hondo una vez que Peter estaba por sentarse a su lado.

 

-Puedes visitar siempre que quieras Industrias Stark. –Comentó como si eso fuera algo tan normal de decir.- Incluso mi oficina, si lo deseas. –Terminó arqueando las cejas al terminar.-

 

Dicho ofrecimiento atrajo la mirada de emoción de Peter y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo cerca que están nuevamente y eso le emociona más y le incómoda.

Por respeto a él y a sí mismo, se alejó un poco y Stark también al ver que en efecto, el joven no ha hecho la iniciación. Se estiró un poco para ofrecerle agua de una jarra en la mesa de centro de cristal, Peter asintió y tomo el vaso que le estaba extendiendo, luego miro el vaso entre sus manos, meditando sobre las extrañas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo con él ante sus cortesías. ¿Era normal?

 

Tantas preguntas lo embargan y lo agobian que cuando re-cae en su realidad, obtiene la mirada curiosa y analítica de ese sensual hombre. Espera… ¿Pensó “Sensual hombre”?

¿Eso significa que es gay?

Pasó saliva con tensión y conectó mirada con Stark y es cuando empieza haciendo la primera pregunta.

 

-Entonces… -Se reacomodó el playboy con su zurda recargada en el respaldo y con la pierna cruzada, ahora en dirección de Peter.- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

 

Esa pregunta fue el pase VIP que siempre había pedido para navidad, misma que se había adelantado, lo volvió a ver tomando una gran bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar de lo que había querido, la ciencia, mecánica y formas de auto-preservación, auto-seguridad de hombres y mujeres de ataques inesperados, robos, asaltos e incluso violaciones…

Y cosas así que al final a Tony poco le importó, sólo le importaba tomar nota de lo hábil que podía ser, el timbre de su voz, el color de sus ojos y hasta su olor que no lo iba a negar, era dulce… Tal vez como a cereal de miel, con un poco de leche.

En serio estaba enfermo de pensar que su perfume natural era Cereal de miel y leche, bebió de su vaso de agua con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, mientras el joven Parker seguía hablando y hablando.

 

Un par de horas habían pasado y luego de Tony checara su reloj hizo que la plática sin fin en Parker se detuviera, pensó con inocencia que tal vez lo había hartado y con timidez pidió disculpas, misma que Tony miró ceñudo.

 

-¿Por qué?

-Lo he aturdido con todas mis ideas… -Esquiva su mirada, fijándose en la alfombra de la oficina.-

-No, para nada. Pero necesitamos más tiempo para ahondar en esos temas. –Contesto con honestidad, poniéndose al filo de su asiento.- Además, Pepper ya debió haberse ido a su cita… creo.

 

Hizo un gesto de asco, robándole una sonrisa al joven que quedó mirándole un par de segundos que más parecieron horas y eso Peter lo vio y lo sintió.

 

Y lo disfruto.

 

Ya en el elevador hubo un poco de silencio, pero ahora era distinto, no era molesto se había vuelto agradable el compartirlo.

Buscaron a la señorita Virginia, a eso se refería con “Pepper”, pensó Peter cuando hablaba con ella y pues es que ella se había encargado de que luego de tour los llevo a comer, así que en definitiva estaba haciendo horas extras para el señor Stark.

 

Natasha anunció que todos debían subir al camión para regresar a casa, Peter notó como Stark se quedó a solas a hablar con Natasha, misma que inhalaba y hasta casi soltaba un brinco junto con un grito de alegría, todo eso Peter lo veía una vez dentro del camión. Asumió que se trataba del donativo que tanto estaban buscando. Partieron casi de inmediato y Peter ya añoraba con regresar pronto a Industrias Stark.

 

 

Una vez llegando a la fundación, se empieza a hacer el recuento de todos los datos que hubieran conseguido en sus visitas, cuando con celeridad Natasha va a ver a Barnes…

Señor… Barnes.

Se dijo mentalmente con desdén Peter al ver que éste la miraba sin entender su emoción, y entonces, lo voltearon a ver, Peter se sintió descubierto pero luego continuaron hablando, mejor Peter se fue a pasar la noche en su habitación con los demás chicos, terminar sus tareas y empezar un nuevo día.

 

Pero el plan para ese fin de semana era otro.

 

Eran la 6 de la Mañana de un Sábado y Peter se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente pues estaba consciente que sus únicas labores de ese día eran cero.

Pero en eso Natasha entra interrumpiendo su sueño, Peter despierta sin comprender mucho de lo que decía o de a dónde la estaba acompañando, de pronto se sintió aturdido por la gran cantidad de voces a su alrededor, casi se queda dormido en la pared cuando encontró una en medio de tanta prisa.

 

-Bien, niño, despierta. –Le da leves palmadas en la mejilla expuesta.- Tienes que estar preparado.

-¿A qué? –Preguntó somnoliento.-

-A tu iniciación… -Dio media vuelta para seguir buscando en un armario.-

-¿No ya lo hicimos? –La miró ceñudo.-  ¿Todos juntos?

-No niño… -Volteo de regreso para explicarle.- …eso fue para buscar a los que llevaran a cabo sus iniciaciones, así como los donativos a nuestra empresa. Y tú niño… -Lo toma fuerte de los brazos haciendo que Peter la mire con los ojos más abiertos.- …lograste el mayor. Tony Stark está interesado en ti, y tienes que estar listo. –Casi daba un brinco de alegría al darse media vuelta para seguir en su búsqueda, pero se detiene de regreso.- Pero antes… ¿Saben que hacen los del grupo C?

 

Se refería a los jóvenes que iban y venían en vestimentas raras en el camión.

 

-Sí. –Contesto seguro.- Ferias de ciencias, excursiones… -No terminó de decir cuando Natasha se había arrancado a reír.-

-No… Ellos van con los magnates, hacen lo que ellos desean.

-No entiendo. –Natasha inhalo.-

-Tienen sexo.

 

El horror embargo el rostro de Peter.

 

-Pero… ¿Para qué?

-La fundación no es sólo eso, ustedes son la mercancía para esos hombres y mujeres que tienen deseos específicos.

-¿Mercancía? ¿Y los donativos?

-Eso es muy aparte. El negocio real es éste. Así que niño… Te tengo que preparar por lo de esta noche.

-No, espera… ¿qué? –Dio un paso atrás, estaba abrumado por la noticia.-

-¿Qué no entendiste nada de lo que dije?

-Sí, ustedes nos prostituyen y…

-¿Y? –Volvió a interrumpir con altanería.-

-¡Y ahora van conmigo!

-Esto pasa con todos. No te sientas especial. –Volvió a girarse y detenerse de nuevo para volver a voltear.- Además, ¿me vas a negar que no hubo química entre él y tú?

-¡¿Entre Tony Stark y yo?! –Preguntó más con asombro al sentirse descubierto, creyendo haber sido sólo su imaginación. Pero Natasha ahora sonreía con picardía.-

-Era más que obvio. Se podía oler a kilómetros.

-¿¡De verdad!? –Asustado Peter exclamó, a lo que Natasha sólo se arrancó a reír.-

-¡No tonto! Pero era obvio que habías sentido algo con él, en su O-fi-ci-na… -Remarcó cada silaba.-

-¡No es divertido! Además… Soy sólo uno más de su catálogo. –Reclamó extendiendo su diestra hacia la salida.- ¡No pudo ver nada en mí!

-No Peter. Él es difícil de llegar a sus gustos, y sólo ha pasado en dos ocasiones. Y bueno, contigo sería una tercera… -Dijo como si fuera algo normal, pero estaba aliviada.- Así que, vete haciendo a la idea… -Pego un par de veces en la sien de Peter con el dedo grosero.- …pues vas a coger con el gran Tony Stark está noche.

 

Esas palabras en vez de hacerle brincar de alegría a Peter las sentía como una obligación, y lo que pudo ser un sueño era una realidad que no pintaba como él lo hubiera deseado.

Se maldijo al pensar en porqué no salía nada cómo él lo pensaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

La idea que Natasha ya había implantado en la psiquis de Peter era imposible de sacarla a esa última hora, en la que todos iban y venían y él estaba sentado en un puff morado con un traje que más parecía ser de un adulto que de acuerdo a su edad, se sentía ridículo.

Humillado. Levanto la vista para ver que Natasha estaba hablando con Barnes, algo histérica pues el tiempo se estaba agotando o bien ya tenían que estar en camino, suspiro volviendo a ver al piso sumergido en las millones de posibilidades a las que se enfrentaría estando ahí, a solas con Tony Stark.

Frunció su ceño al pensar en qué momento él estuvo con deseo de tenerlo en su cama, cómo supo que él, Peter Parker podía ser del interés de alguien tan inalcanzable. ¿Habría pensado hacerlo en su oficina si es que Peter hubiera distinguido las señales?

Un pánico recorrió su columna al pensar que sí, y en las otras posibilidades infinitas que podían haber sucedido…. Y…

 

-¡Peter! –Gritó la pelirroja histérica.- ¡En dónde tienes la cabeza! ¡Ya nos tenemos que ir!

-Sí… -Dijo casi por inercia, pues ella lo había salvado de un colapso nervioso de pensar tanto.- Pero… -Iba a oponerse.-

-¡Ya sube! –Lo empujo dentro de una camioneta negra, misma que estaba en marcha.- Quéjate después…

 

Una vez que ya estaban en camino, Natasha terminó de acomodar algunas cosas en su bolsa, sacando una tarjeta electrónica para luego acomodarse en su lugar a un lado de Peter que estaba atento a lo que ella estaba haciendo.

 

-Ten. –Le extendió la tarjeta y Peter la tomó.- Esto abrirá la primera entrada, de ahí sigues hasta llegar a la mansión y toca tres veces. ¡Y quita esa cara de terror! –Exclamó al verle la cara, Peter se tensó al escucharla gritar.- Matará toda pasión con ese gesto… -Dijo harta de estar lidiando con un novato.-

-Cálmate Natasha, es su primera vez. Además de que no tenía idea de nada de lo que hacíamos. Todo es difícil para digerir un mismo día.

-Cierto… -Exhaló tranquila.-

 

Hasta ese momento Peter reparó en que el que estaba conduciendo era el Señor Barnes, que estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

 

-Bien Peter… -Dijo luego de tomar un respiro la pelirroja, volteando a verlo y Peter a ella.- Tienes muchas cosas que aprender, pero ahora, sólo tienes que memorizarte el reglamento básico.

 

“Oh vaya, hasta para esto hay reglas”

Pensó Peter mirándola con desanimo.

 

-Nunca las olvides: Primero… -Levantó un dedo.- Nada de besos en la boca. Tienes que estar concentrado en todo momento. Segundo. –Levantó dos dedos.- No te excites. –Mención que provocó una mirada ceñuda de Peter.- Por mucho que suene ilógico, es fundamental, es como con los besos, tienes que estar concentrado. Tercero. –Volvió a levantar tres dedos.- Finge disfrutarlo. Esto se vuelve más fácil con la práctica, así que hazlo.

 

Pero para Peter parecía más que complicado.

 

-Cuarto… -Levantó cuatro dedos.- Estamos para dejarnos hacer lo que ellos quieran. Así que nada improvisar, haces lo que él te pida. Y por último…  No te enamores…

 

Tres palabras que destrozaron una ilusión que no sabía que ahí estaba y eso Natasha lo notó.

 

Parecía fácil… Para ellos.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

1.- Besos.

 

 

Al llegar, sólo lo dejaron frente al gran portón de metal que protegía la mansión Stark. Barnes dijo que él podía y algo más que no reparo, pues la gran estructura que se alzaba tras la reja se le imponía, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo, miró a ambos lados y la camioneta ya no estaba, suspiro con terror pues si decidía el regresar por sí solo no había tomado nota del camino que habían tomado y si es que se aventuraba a intentar suerte en otra casa hogar era seguro que no tendría otra oportunidad de estudiar lo que él quería.

 

Inhaló hondo antes de volver a ver la tarjeta en sus manos, a un costado de la reja había un lector, es ahí donde la deslizó, encendiéndose una luz verde y de inmediato se abrieron de par en par, un escalofrío bajo por su nuca hasta su espalda baja y para cuando dio un paso dentro supo que no habría vuelta atrás. Pero la pregunta desde su interior resaltó: _¿Querías tener ese retorno?_

Se sorprendió ya de pie frente a la puerta y con la respuesta en negativo a esa preguntar, inhaló de nuevo antes de tocar tres veces como le había dicho y sólo fueron segundos para que la puerta se abriera.

 

-Oh… Hola Peter. –Dijo Stark que vestía una camisa blanca con una par de botones libres en su cuello y un vaso de wiski en su zurda.-

 

Pero Peter se había quedado paralizado ante su presencia, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo real que esto era, de todo lo dicho por Natasha, de lo tan cerca que esta de cometer un delito con un adulto. No, espera… Él estaba por hacer un delito con él… con Peter… El Gran Tony Stark estaba por cometer un crimen.

 

-Eh… Creo que me equivoque de puerta… -Contesto con temor, pues estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí sino fuera por la sonrisa del mayor.-

-¿En serio? –Arqueo ambas cejas ante el comentario del chico.- ¿Entonces esa tarjeta no abrió la puerta principal?

 

Peter miró en su mano la tarjeta que había usado, pensando en lo idiota que había sido al decir eso. Volvió a verlo casi con los ojos inyectados ante el terror que sentía y eso Tony lo estaba viendo.

 

-Ven. Pasa… -Dijo abriendo más la puerta y extendiendo su mano libre hasta alcanzar su hombro y jalarlo con cuidado hacía adentro.-

 

Cuando Peter ya había entrado se dio cuenta del ambiente que había, uno tranquilo con el crepitar de una chimenea ahí cerca, continuó caminando guiado por ese sonido, dando la vuelta a una barra que más parecía fungir como un bar y una pequeña cocineta, en frente una sala enorme que ocupaba el claro que estaba entre la barra y el gran ventanal que se cubría con pesadas cortinas de color café, los sillones de color blanco con algunos cojines negros y una mesa de centro de cristal.

Subió un pequeño escalón y continuó hasta bajar un escalón del mismo tamaño para acceder a la sala.

 

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que Stark lo estaba siguiendo muy atentamente, cuando se giró pudo ver como si él fuera un lobo al asecho y Peter la presa descuidada que vagaba en la noche. Tony mantenía su vaso cerca de su boca hasta que ambos conectaron miradas y volvió a beber un poco de su contenido hasta que se decidió a dejarlo en la barra ahí cercana.

 

-Sé que es tu primera vez. –Comentó acercándose con parsimonia al temeroso cuerpo de Peter, mismo que apretaba con fuerza la tarjeta que le habían dado.- Así que seré cuidadoso, pero tendrás que ser honesto conmigo si algo te incomoda. Espero que no sea todo, pues la idea es que disfrutemos…

 

Para cuando Tony ya estaba casi a su altura, Peter lo miraba en alto hasta cuando bajo del escalón, temblaba pero el olor de él era embriagador.

Su olor era como a tabaco fresco, el alcohol en su aliento lo engolosinaba, había un poco de cacao en su persona, café… Peter estaba hipnotizado por la piel descubierta de su cuello.

 

Tony se perdía en esa mirada llena de inocencia, ese temor creciente y que ahora cuando más se acercaba a su cuerpo se iba apagando, encendiéndose una de atracción y deseo, su olor natural había cambiado, seguía siendo dulce, a miel y chocolate, los labios del chico estaban entreabiertos con los ojos fijos en su pecho y eso aprovechó Tony para agacharse a tomarlo de la barbilla y elevarla para así unir sus labios con del chico. La extrema suavidad de sus labios le era excitante, podía distinguir un sabor a caramelo en su boca, movió sus labios para el otro lado, abriéndolos de nuevo y acariciando con su lengua el labio inferior del joven, confirmando el sabor a caramelo en ellos.

 

Peter se dejó llevar por el casi movimiento sincronizado que ambos llevaban, jamás había probado a dar un beso. Los labios del mayor eran lo más exquisito que podía imaginarse, nada tenía comparación, además del sabor embriagante que lo hacía desear más de él, el alcohol en su boca llegaba hasta la lengua de Peter, el olor a cacao con el olor a wiski era casi como un orgasmo en su boca.

Tony mordió con suavidad el labio inferior del chico, mismo que se sentía como una gomita azucarada, dulce y suave, excitante, pero no era para sólo probarla una vez. Mordida que encendió una hoguera en Peter.

 

Cuando el mayor se había alejado de él, y de que por inercia buscara más y abriera los ojos para limitarse a lanzarse a él, recordó lo dicho por Natasha.

Cubrió su boca con sorpresa, creando una sonrisa divertida en Tony.

 

Peter Parker había roto la primera regla…

 

 

2.- Excitación.

 

 

Un corriente tibia subió por sus brazos y por su pecho, ahora Tony le había dado la espalda para ir a socorrer su bebida en la barra, extendió el otro brazo para alcanzar algo al otro lado de la barra, lo encerró en un puño para luego darse media vuelta y ver fijo al joven Peter ahí de pie, atento a cada movimiento que Stark hacía.

 

Empino el vaso para dejarlo vació en la barra y caminar de regreso al chico que, ahora tenía un color de ojos más oscuro. Sonrío de medio lado al escuchar a su alter ego decirle: _“Bienvenido al Infierno, Stark.”_

Peter no vacilaba ahora, estaba ahí plantado a la espera de lo que él dijera, su respiración era acompasada y Tony sólo señaló a la sala, rodeándolo con el brazo sobre los hombros del chico, mismo que caminaba sin mucho esfuerzo hasta el primer sillón blanco que daba la espalda a dónde ellos habían estado parados.

 

Con cuidado se volvió a acercar a los labios del chico, en un breve beso que terminó saciándose en una bajada hasta el cuello del mismo. Soltándose a las miles de sensaciones que la barba del mayor podía provocarle con el simple roce, ahora con esos besos que le plantaba en él.

Tony sintió como se erizaba la tierna piel del mismo mientras continuaba bajando, en un momento el saco de Peter terminó en el suelo y él jamás se había dado cuenta, Stark guardó lo que había tomado en la barra en su pantalón para que así ambas manos queden libres de ir desabotonando la camisa blanca y su corbata. ¡Carajo!

¿Qué pensaba con venir tan formal?

 

Un choque eléctrico atacó ferozmente en el cuerpo de Peter que lo hizo regresar en sí, ¿en qué momento…? Oh…

Exhaló con una creciente excitación al sentir las tibias… ¡No! Calientes manos del millonario acariciar su abdomen, abriéndose paso en el interior de la camisa, por su cintura hasta su espalda, era el tacto más morboso y satisfaciente en su ser que provocó que alzará el rostro al cielo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo sus manos subir por su espalda hasta sus hombros haciendo que la camisa terminará en el suelo también.

 

De pronto, Stark lo tomaba de la cadera y la jala hacía él en lo que era una danza de cortejo, Peter terminó sentado sobre él, ambas piernas se abrieron guiadas por Stark hasta quedar a ahorcadas en él.

Tony estaba cómodo viendo el subir y bajar de su pecho lampiño, llevo su mano a su abdomen y la subió hasta su pecho, acto que causó el gesto más pornográfico en el chico, su mano terminó tomándolo de la nuca hasta acercarlo a él con fuerza y así robarle un apasionado beso. Peter correspondió hambriento a ese beso, sintiendo una presión dolorosa y placentera en su entrepierna, rompió el beso al soltar un leve gemido en sus labios, abriendo un poco los ojos para ver que en efecto, la mano del mayor apretaba de forma certera su erecto sexo aún prisionero en su pantalón negro.

 

Tony jadeo con una sonrisa ante ese cantico emitido de esos tiernos labios que antes había probado en un sediento beso. El mayor junto su frente con la del menor y mantuvo su mano posada en la nuca de él, mientras que Peter miraba ansioso los movimientos de su mano sobre su pantalón, además de percatarse que él no era el único con una erección, jadeo. Su boca salivo en exceso con sólo verlo, jamás creyó poder sentir algo así por únicamente ver la excitación de quién es su ídolo.

Gimió sin poder contenerse, pues había dado en el punto exacto en el que ni él mismo había explorado, más excitación sintió al escuchar la risa de victoria de Anthony…

Lo llamo por su nombre y no un diminutivo en su mente.

Se recriminó, pero ahora no importaba, eso era lo más delicioso.

 

 

3.- Disfrute.

 

 

Era el momento perfecto, empezó a dejarse llevar por las ávidas manos del mayor en su cuerpo y en su sexo, dejo de pensar y de preocuparse. Dejó que el experto moldeara su voluntad y lo guiara al paraíso con sólo un toque, empezó a ser suyo con sólo una mordida en su lóbulo y las palabras: “Eres mío”

 

Casi se corría con las manos de él adentrarse en su pantalón y el aliento cálido en su cuello mientras empezaba a sentirse libre de la cadera.

Entendió que Stark había quitado el cinturón, había bajado el zipper y lo pudo escuchar, ronroneo con lujuria cuando sus manos se deslizaron por sobre su bóxer hasta sus glúteos y los apretó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello y clavícula, Peter arqueo la espalda sin soltar los hombros del mayor para dejarle el paso libre a su pecho.

 

Tony subió las mismas manos por toda su espalda hasta sus hombros y de vuelta hasta su cadera, sin dejar de besar y lamer la tierna piel del chico.

 

-De pie… -Casi ordeno con voz ronca y Peter jadeo ante ese sonido.-

-No… -Le miró con ojos llorosos. No deseaba separarse de él en ningún momento.-

-Vamos. ¿Sino cómo continuamos con esto aún ahí? –Señaló el pantalón y lo dijo con tono muy suave para que así Peter se viera y al final accediera.-

 

Le costó ponerse de pie, pues temblaba como nunca antes a lo que Tony le ayudo con cautela hasta asegurarse de estar bien, se puso al filo de su asiento para así poder deslizar hacía abajo el pantalón de vestir negro hasta el suelo, sonrío de medio lado al ver la potente erección del chico frente a él.

El bóxer gris que llevaba le era interesante, era obvio que no era una elección suya. Tomo con su diestra la erección del chico, mismo que tembló ante la presión.

Con celeridad Tony se abalanzó a ponerse de pie para callarlo con un “Sh”, besando esa dulce boca de nuevo mientras colaba su misma mano en el resorte del bóxer, Peter soltaba algunos jadeos ante los movimientos del mayor, certeros.

 

Parker se aferró a los brazos de Stark con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar la infinidad de sensaciones en su joven cuerpo, cosas que jamás había sentido o pensado provocarse, era algo sublime y perfecto. Soltó un alarido cuando el pulgar del mayor presiono la uretra y se movió de lado a lado.

 

Stark volvió a robarle un sediento beso ante gran estruendo que robaba su razón, haciéndolo caer en el fondo del infierno, hasta el último círculo acompañado de todos sus pecados pero de los que jamás se arrepentiría serían de las perversiones que podía practicar con ese chico, más joven que los anteriores. Su mano se deslizaba sin dificultad por lo largo de su sexo, uno muy bien dotado para su corta edad. En otro momento podría llevárselo a la boca, pero ahora, ya ansiaba con tener de nuevo sobre de él, temblando y gimiendo en su oído.

Rompió el beso con la respiración agitada, sacando la mano de su ropa interior, sentándose al filo del sillón y así bajar el maldito bóxer.

 

En un movimiento rápido le retiro y libero los pies del chico de sus zapatos y del resto de su ropa, para así jalarlo con cautela de su cadera hasta hacerlo subirse de nuevo en él, con las miradas fijas en ambos, disfrutó con locura su piel húmeda, dejándose caer en sus piernas mientras jadeaba con dificultad, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a sus nalgas igual de húmedas para apretarlas firmemente. Todo sin perder de vista los gestos que podía provocarle cada movimiento suyo y era una gloría verlo hacer micro gestos.

 

De pronto, Peter se sintió seguro de poder hacer lo mismo que él con su cuerpo, ya que estaba totalmente expuesto al mayor, sin nada de ropa y con él saciando su morbo en las curvas de su cuerpo, no era que se sintiera con el mejor cuerpo, pero lo que él le hacía sentir lo hacía convencerse de tenerlo. Su autoestima estaba en lo alto y deseaba devolverle un poco, llevo sus manos a su pecho, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos los botones de la camisa.

 

-Libérame… -Convenció al chico a hacerlo mientras él no soltaba sus nalgas.-

 

Peter lo miró, agradecido de que aceptará, empezó con el primero y terminó en su abdomen, sediento de continuar con su pantalón pero, las manos del mayor subieron por su espalda haciendo que se encorvará un poco cuando éste lo jalaba un poco hacia él, llevando por inercia a colar sus manos en su pecho tibio, provocando un escalofrío que terminó en su sexo, goteando sobre el pantalón de Stark.

Gozó de tocar la piel bronceada del millonario que estaba levemente aperlada de sudor, se abrió paso por sus hombros, sin perder de vista el cómo subía y bajaba su pecho, ese abdomen levemente marcado, su mirada llego de nuevo el cinturón de su pantalón, elevo la vista para ver qué opinaba y éste asentó. Peter llevo sus manos a soltar ese estorboso cinturón, quitó el primer botón y al bajar el zipper pudo tocar la firmeza de su sexo, de manera inconsciente contrajo sus muslos, glúteos y hasta su sexo de sólo tocarlo, cosas que sintió Stark y empezó a frotar sus manos contra sus tiernas piernas, atrayendo la mirada curiosa y ansiosa de Peter, de nuevo ese brilló de ilusión, Tony sonrío de medio lado llevando sus manos a terminar de liberar su miembro.

 

El joven Parker miraba con la boca abierta los hábiles movimientos de millonario, pero cuando pudo ver en todo su esplendor el erecto miembro un deseo peligroso subió salvaje por su entrepierna hasta atacar su pecho, lo deseo.

Miró a Tony Stark con deseo.

Y Tony Stark estaba satisfecho por eso.

 

 

4.- ¿Dejarse o no?

 

 

-Vamos a mí habitación. –Propuso Tony Stark con esa sonrisa de victoria.-

-No… -Se opuso de inmediato Peter.- No quiero… -Casi lloriqueo a lo que Stark volvió a tomarlo de la cintura.-

-¿Por qué? –En serio estaba curioso.-

-Me gusta… aquí… -Murmuro luego de que sus caricias reencendieran esa pasión.-

-¿Aquí? ¿En éste sillón? –A lo que Peter sólo asentó.- De acuerdo. –Se dejó caer en el respaldo no sin antes nalguearlo.- Me gusta esa idea.

 

Peter se sobresaltó por la nalgada, pero eso dio más leña a su ego, uno del cual estaba ignorante de su existencia.

Tony rápidamente llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco lo que antes había tomado en la barra, un pequeña botellita de líquido traslucido, Peter miró curioso de qué se trataba a lo que Stark le mostro la etiqueta relamiéndose los labios en el proceso y más al ver la cara de más preguntas que respuestas.

 

-Lubricante. –Explicó.-

-Sí, leí… pero…

-Hace que todo sea más fácil. –Continuó luego de verter un poco de su contenido en sus dedos y dejando que el chico lo tocará.-

 

Mientras Peter se entretenía con la textura, que inconscientemente le era excitante, Stark aprovecho para llevar su zurda entre los glúteos del chico, mismo que dio un respingo al sentirlo ahí, en su entrada, acariciando con ese líquido en forma de círculos. Miró con sorpresa al mayor y éste sólo le devolvió un guiño para luego hundir su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, jalándolo más hacía él, a lo que Peter respondió sosteniéndose de sus hombros mientras el dedo índice del mayor presionaba.

 

¿En serio quería entrar?

¿En serio él iba… a…?

 

Pensó súbitamente luego de sentir como entraba hasta la uña. ¡Dios! ¡Era extraño y jodidamente delicioso!

Aferro sus dedos a los hombros del mayor, mismo que se restregaba en su cuello mientras de asomaba por su espalda para tener mejor dominio de sus movimientos. Saco su dedo para verter un poco más del líquido en sus dedos y así untarlo en su delicada entrada, misma que palpitaba en respuesta a las caricias, se contraía en su dedo luego de lograrlo meter cada vez un poco más, sintiendo las manos de su joven amante aferrarse a él hasta que, lo escucho, jadeo con un leve gemido cerca de su oído.

Sonrío satisfecho pues estaba dando en el punto exacto.

 

-¿Voy bien? –Preguntó con soberbia.-

-Uh-hum. –Asentó con el rostro aún oculto.-

 

Deslizó su dedo medio dentro y fuera del chico, hasta que creyó que era suficiente para así poder meter otro. Con el mismo cuidado penetraba ese anillo de carne que lentamente iba cediendo, volviendo a hacer el mismo movimiento de dentro y fuera mientras su cuerpo se contraía sobre de él.

Peter sentía que explotaría, jadea al gozarlo, suplica, entre gemidos le pide que no pare pero de pronto, Stark se detiene en seco y los saca sin que Peter entendiera el porqué, soltando una casi maldición.

 

-Pu…tah… -Gimió escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del mayor, mismo que reía por su reacción.-

-Esa boquita. –Bromeó mientras aplicaba más lubricante a sus dedos.- Tranquilo, ya viene lo mejor. –Comento cerrando el lubricante.- ¿Te está gustando? –Preguntó en un ronroneo en su cuello, mientras acercaba de nuevo sus dedos a su entrada.-

-S…sí… -Gimió con un leve temblor en su cuerpo y en su voz. Alzando su trasero cuando lo sintió acercarse.-

 

Tony volvió a sonreír altivo, besando el hombro del joven antes de meter dos dedos, dando un par de vueltas dentro antes de empujar con un tercero. Peter soltó un gemino sonoro que resonó en todo el living de la mansión una vez que entró con facilidad hasta lo más profundo, tocando su ya estimulada próstata a la perfección. Stark agradeció estar a solas con el chico, disfrutando las maneras de cómo hacerlo gritar y gemir.

 

Los gemidos que soltaba Peter eran canticos angelicales para Tony, la perfecta melodía de la cual pudo inspirar a Beethoven o a Mozart, quería tenerlo para si siempre. Gimió, ahora era él el que gemía, pues Peter había empezar un movimiento perfecto en sus dedos, unas oleadas que excitaban sus cuerpos con todo su poder, su cadera iba y venía sobre de él en un lento y perfecto movimiento, era sublime, emulaba al oleaje del mar en calma, sus dedos entraban y salían de su cuerpo sin dificultad y entonces escucho con atención los jadeos. ¡Esos malditos jadeos!

Hermosos. Morbosos.

 

La industria Porno bien podría aprender de él. ¡NO!

¡Ese chico era sólo y únicamente para él!

¡Nadie podía verlo desnudo!  
  
Ese cuerpo era suyo…

 

-Lo estás gozando… -Mencionó pero sonó como pregunta, a lo que Peter asintió con un leve quejido.- ¿Quieres más?

 

Peter volvió a responder de la misma manera. Pero cuando sintió como salían sus dedos se detuvo con enojo.

 

-¡No! –Acción que sorprendió al millonario.- ¡No los saques!

-Pero… Mi amigo ya quiere estar dentro de ti.

 

Dijo refiriéndose a su pene, que estaba dejando un charco de pre-seminal en si abdomen, imagen que pudo divisar Peter y aunque lo deseo, agito su cabeza en negación y llevo su mano a sus nalgas.

 

-No… Yo… Quiero… -Dijo con timidez.-

-¿Quieres más de esto? –Pregunto al mismo tiempo de que volvía a meter un dedo, luego de otro cuando Peter contuvo su respiración y asentó con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Más?

-Ah…já… -Hizo el mismo gesto que Stark estaba empezando a adorar.-

-¿Más?

 

Volvió a preguntar, cuando en un arranque lo arremete con fuerza, como si fuera una agarradera, haciendo que el chico suba y baje mientras gemía con sorpresa y placer. Paro en seco, preguntando cerca de su oído.

 

-¿Así o más?

-No… Ya… -Respiraba agitado, era mucho para él.-

-¿Ya no quieres? –Pregunto mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo del chico tras de su oreja.- ¿Ya no aguantas?

 

Peter estuvo tentado a decir que “No”, pero sabía que esa no era la respuesta correcta.

A lo que sólo asentó sin poder hablar más, Tony sonrío con soberbia y retiro sus dedos para así estimular su propio miembro, levantando con una mano la cadera del chico, acomodando la punta en su entrada. Peter sintió una imperiosa necesidad, una bestial de saber qué podía pasar, cuál sería el final.

Jadeo cuando el glande había pasado su anillo de carne, contrajo su entrada de forma involuntaria a lo que Stark gruño de placer, él chico estaba muy estrecho, estaba seguro de que no podría aguantar si Peter continuaba con esos espasmos.

 

Mientras el joven Parker ahogaba un par de gemidos a medida que avanzaba dentro de él, se sorprendió cuando sus nalgas tocaron los muslos del mayor, estaba totalmente sentado en él, jadeo de satisfacción al saber que él estaba por completo dentro, su vientre se sentía abultado pero la sensación mejoró cuando Stark lo motiva a subir y luego a volver a bajar de suave manera, gimió más fuerte cuando lo sentía llegar a su fondo y Tony al mismo tiempo, pues el chico se contraía a cada milímetro que él penetraba.

 

Stark soltó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras soltaba otro par de gemidos, todo sin soltar las nalgas del joven para ayudarlo a subir y bajar, lento, suave, no quería lastimarlo pero tampoco era que requiriera más fuerza pues las sensaciones eran espectaculares y con eso le bastaba. Tendría tiempo para volver a repetirlo, debía hacer nota mental para pedir exclusividad con la empresa, esa maldita casa hogar. Parker valía la pena, le parecía una muy buena inversión.

 

Peter lentamente iba adaptándose a las nuevas sensaciones e intromisiones en su cuerpo, le parecían bastante placenteras, a lo que su cuerpo empezó a susurrar, algo que en la fiebre se puede escuchar pero un tanto borroso, su juicio había perecido desde el primer beso, su deseo nació cuando olio el perfume del mayor, esa pasión creciente desde su pecho hasta su vientre, lugar donde se estaba albergando la virilidad de su hombre y daba con certeza para liberar a ese ser peligroso.

Podía escucharlo, pero… ¿Qué dice?

“¡Oh!” Gimió Parker cuando de nuevo estaba sentado en él, agacho la cabeza y quedó cerca de la sien del mayor, al cual podía escucharlo jadear conteniéndose. Se sintió satisfecho de no ser el único experimentando esa noche.

 

Entonces… Empezó a emerger.

Un deseo que dominaba su razón, tomaba control de su cuerpo y de su lógica, todo parecía ser perfecto y se sentía experto a pesar de que volvía su Razón a gritar que no lo hiciera, ese Deseo lo ahogo, dejo en el olvido su significado y se volvía su Dios esa nueva voz, una a la cual nunca había escuchado. Le decía que se moviera, que lo disfrutara.

Su cadera empezó a ondear sobre la pelvis del mayor, sintiendo con exactitud la forma de su miembro, ese pene que palpitaba dentro, cargado de lujuria…  
¡Eso era!  
  
¡La lujuria en Peter había nacido!  
Gimió con fuerza cuando la punta de su miembro tocaba en el lugar exacto dentro y la otra cuando dejo libre a ese ser. Obedeció su voz y disfruto cada consejo que le daba, sus movimientos sobre el mayor se volvieron perfectos, simétricos.

 

Tony percibió un cambio en el chico, uno que dejaba ver a quien ha estado buscando, uno que sabía lo que deseaba y sabía complacerse. Se sorprendió, pues lo hubiera esperado de alguien experto en el tema, pero de un novato.

 

¡Al carajo! ¡SE MOVÍA INCREÍBLE!

 

Las manos del joven se aferraron con fuerza a la camisa y los hombros del mayor cuando sus movimientos empezaron a ser más intensos tanto en fuerza como en velocidad. Tony lo ayudaba a que no perdiera el ritmo al tomarlo de su cadera y jalarlo hacia él. Peter en cambio hundió su cabeza y rostro en el cuello de Stark cuando las estocadas estaban siendo más fuertes. Sin poder contenerse empezó a gemir con fuerza en ese mismo lugar, dando en el ego del millonario que lo excitaba más, Peter se despegó un poco de su cuello para poder respirar, jadeando y gimiendo de vez en vez cuando su cadera había cobrado vida podría, buscando el clímax el cual amenazaba con descargas en todo su cuerpo de estar acercándose.

 

Tony podía jurar que se trataba de una fiera, el mejor amante de su historia y que ahora se desvivía en deliciosos movimientos sobre su hombría, unas oleadas exquisitas y que el mismo movimiento le permitía sentir el golpeteo del miembro del chico en su abdomen, escuchar sus jadeos en su oído y tener sus uñas clavadas en su piel, él por su parte no soltaba la tierna y ahora salvaje cadera que le estaba llevando a la gloría y mejor fue cuando escucho su nombre entre los gemidos.

 

-Ah… ah… Anthony…

 

Abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho, creyó haberlo imaginado pero lo volvió a repetir…

 

-Ah… Anthony…

 

Sus movimientos estaban cambiando de forma, ahora eran lentos pero fuertes… Estaba por correrse.

 

-Vuélvelo a decir. –Murmuro en el oído del chico con dificultad, mismo que se erizó al escuchar su voz ronca.-

-Ah… Anthony… -Sintió satisfacción al decirlo esta vez.-

-Otra vez… -Ordeno entre un gemido.-

-Anthony…

-¡Ah! –Stark gimió con fuerza, estaba extasiado y deseaba hacerle sentir lo mismo. Llevo su diestra a sostener el sexo de Peter, masturbándolo con lentitud.- ¡Otra vez!

-¡Ah… Anthony! –Gimió con sorpresa, sentir el ataque del mayor en ambas partes le era abrumador, pero era delicioso, contrajo su entrada de forma involuntaria.-

-¡Grítalo! –Exigió el mayor cuando jalo del miembro del chico.-

-¡¡Anthony!! –Gritó con desespero, agitando los movimientos de su cadera, quería más, algo en su interior le gritaba que fuera más.- ¡¡¡ANTHONY!!!

 

Soltó en un alarido su nombre cuando la hombría del nombrado arremetía con fuerza en él así como el agarre en su sexo, todo en él se tensó, un escalofrío con una cadena de choques eléctricos recorrieron su cuerpo salvajemente, mismo salvajismo con el que ambos se movían entre gemidos y jadeos, y de forma inevitable sucedió.

Peter derramaba por completo su esencia en el abdomen y en la mano del mayor, con un convulsión involuntaria en su cadera y piernas, contrayéndose en la longitud de Tony, mismo que podía sentirlo cuando éste se corría, los espasmos en su cuerpo eran aún más excitantes, lo motivo a seguirse moviendo entre aullidos roncos que trataba de ahogar en su joven hombro, su sexo palpitaba con fuerza, estaba cerca, muy cerca…

Gritó la cuarta vocal en gutural cuando pudo soltar todo su semen en su interior, amarrando al chico a su cintura, dando un par de estocadas que llegaban hasta el fondo sin dejar de llenarlo.

Peter gimió sorprendido y engolosinado de entender que ese líquido caliente en su interior era su semen, disfruto cada disparo dentro junto con las estocadas e involuntariamente él volvió a derramar su semen en su abdomen, jadeo satisfecho en el oído de Tony cuando él había soltado el aire, un aire de alivio y descanso.

 

Al sopor empezar a hacerse presente. Aunque muy a su pesar de Peter, se negaba a caer, quería seguir sintiendo esos suaves besos en su piel y esas caricias que enardecían su orgullo, pero…

Todo quedo en silencio.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

5.- Enamorado.

 

El olor a café recién hecho lo estaba sacando de su ensoñación. Ese sueño húmedo en el que había sostenido una relación sexual con el gran Tony Stark.

Había sido delicioso y placentero.

 

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras trataba de estirarse como gato pero… ¡Auch!

Todo su cuerpo dolía terriblemente.

 

Volvió a abrir los ojos, reconociendo que ese no era su lugar habitual, no era su cama, no era esa ventana tan grande y… Pensó en su sueño y miró las almohadas. ¿Todo fue real?

Se acercó a hundir su rostro en la almohada y olía exactamente a Tony Stark, su corazón dio un salto de alegría el pensar que no fue…

 

-Buenos días…

 

Alzó el rostro de sorpresa y se giró hacia donde escucho la voz y ahí estaba: Tony Stark cargando una bandera de madera e iba en camino a la cama.

Vestido con una bata de baño blanca y hasta ese momento reparo en que él mismo estaba con una igual. ¿Lo arropó durante la noche?

 

-Bu…buenos días… -Contesto tímidamente.- Señor Stark…

-Llámame Tony. –Dijo ya sentado a su lado.- ¿Cómo dormiste tigre?

 

Eso último dicho provoco un sonrojo en sus mejillas que hizo esquivar sus ojos. Escucho la risa divertida del mayor y eso le sorprendió.

 

-No seas tímido. –Mencionó el mayor con la misma sonrisa, acercándose al chico, tomándole la barbilla para poder depositar un beso en esos tiernos labios.-

 

Peter se dejaba llevar por el movimiento, sintiéndose en un sueño aún, sintió sus labios tocar los suyos y los disfrutó de nueva manera, como anoche, como…

Abrió los ojos abruptamente al recordar el reglamento que Natasha le había dicho.

 

-¡No! –Se alejó de él y Tony lo miró con sorpresa.- ¡No debo besarlo!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es el reglamento… -Palabras que provocaron que Tony arquera las cejas.-

-¿El qué?

-El reglamento básico, o eso dijo Natasha. –Tony entendió de qué iba todo.- Yo no, yo no…

-Cálmate. No lo tiene porqué saber…

-¡No puedo mentir! ¡Ella sabrá que le miento! ¡Y no…!

-Ya, entonces…  Seguro quebrantamos un par. –A lo que Peter lo miró indicándole que no fue sólo par.- ¿Cuántas reglas eran?

-Cinco… -Tony torció la boca hacia abajo como si no fuera importante.- Una era nada de besos. La segunda, que no me excite. –Con la mano Tony llevaba la cuenta y mostraba dos dedos con el mismo gesto mientras Peter seguía contando.- La tercera era, fingir disfrutarlo… -Tony lo volteo a ver.-

-¿No lo disfrutaste?

-¡Lo gocé! –Dijo con emoción, Tony sonrío.-

-¿Y la cuarta?

-Hacer lo que me pidan. Sólo obedecer. –Tony considero que eso fue a medias.- ¡Las rompí todas! –Soltó en un grito de desespero.-

-No, aún falta una… ¿Cuál es? –Los ojos de Peter brillaron de temor.-

-No enamorarme. Y esa fue la primera que rompí sin antes saber el reglamento…

 

Hubo un silencio, tanto del temor de Peter por lo que estaba diciendo y el otro de Tony Stark.

 

Por primera vez sintió bombear su corazón, acalambrando sus ideas mientras la voz de Peter resonaba con: “esa fue la primera que rompí sin antes saber el reglamento”

¿Y si eso fue lo mismo que él sintió la primera vez?

 

El teléfono sonó y no haberlo hecho Tony se hubiera lanzado a los labios del chico.

 

-Oh no, ya vinieron por mí. ¡Lo va a saber! –Dijo con desespero al verlo ir a contestar.-

-No puede pasar nada malo con que lo sepa.

-No los conoces. A mí no me han castigado, pero a otro sí.

-¿Qué clase de castigo es?

-Cuentan que los meten a pequeñas habitaciones en el sótano, sin casi nada de alimento o agua. Es como un aislamiento, para que aprendan a seguir las órdenes. Y yo no quiero ir… -Se negó a la vez que su voz se quebraba al contarlo, Tony se acercó a abrazarlo para calmar su dolor pero entonces lo sintió temblar. Hasta en ese momento considero la idea de que vendan a sus chicos no es sólo por el placer en ellos. ¡Idiota! Era más que obvio, pero…-

-Tranquilo… -Le dio un beso en sien y se fue a contestar.-

 

Peter perdió toda esperanza, sabía que cuando le contara a Natasha esto se habría acabado, no podría regresar, pensar bien antes de dejarse sentir antes de…

 

-Natasha… -Saludo Tony al otro lado.-

- _Señor Stark, venimos por el chico. Creemos que ya habrán terminado._

-Sí, de hecho sí, pero… Cambie de idea.

- _¿A qué se refiere?_ –Pregunto con temor la pelirroja.-

-Que no pienso dejarlo ir. Así que, pídeme la cantidad de dinero que quieran por él y en unas horas se los deposito. –Hubo un silencio, Tony miraba a Peter y éste a él con sorpresa, expectante a lo que Tony le guiñó un ojo con una media sonrisa.- Háganmelo saber en cuanto estén listo. ¿De acuerdo? Pero él no se va de aquí.

- _De acuerdo…_ -Contesto casi muda la chica.-

-Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes. –Colgó sin dejar que ella respondiera.-

 

Tony se dio medio vuelta como si eso fuera una transacción más pero se topó con la cara de… ¿Amor del chico?

De nuevo su pecho saltaba, considero que tal vez estaba sufriendo un daño cardiaco pero, todo mejoró cuando el chico saltó a sus brazos con una infinita cantidad de gracias en su oído. Sonrío satisfecho y antes de poder responder sus labios quedaron sellados con los del joven, ahora el beso que se daban era muy diferente al de anoche incluso aún más que de hace un momento.

 

Abrazó al chico a su cuerpo y lo cargó hasta amarrarlo a su cintura, lo llevo hasta la cama y con cuidado hizo a un lado la bandeja de madera que antes había llevado para así tener espacio para poner a su amado.

 

Harían el amor para celebrar que jamás se iban a separar.

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 

+1

 

 

Cansados y satisfechos de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, Tony tiene abrazado al joven Peter en su pecho de lado izquierdo, mientras que Parker acaricia su piel con total plenitud en sus pensamientos, escuchando sus latidos y el inhalar y exhalar del mismo.

Tony no dejaba de hacer figuras en la espalda del menor, meditando toda su vida y las decisiones tomadas que lo llevaron a este momento, se preguntó si hubiera cambiado algo y a diferencia de hace unos días que su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa, hoy contesta un rotundo no.

 

Lo abrazó más fuerte a su cuerpo para besar la cabeza del castaño, mismo que soltó una risilla en el proceso, respondiendo con un más fuerte abrazo. Tony pensó en lo que antes le había dicho sobre el reglamento, lo creyó absurdo pero luego cambio de idea con una sonrisa.

 

-Peter… -La piel del nombrado se erizó, si lo pensaba bien era la tercera vez que le dice su nombre, pero está para él fue más especial.-

-Dime… -Lo volteo a ver sin despegar su rostro de su pecho.-

-Estoy ideando un nuevo reglamento. –Lo miró al terminar, notando que lo estaba escuchando atentamente.- Para nosotros… ¿Lo quieres escuchar? –Peter asentó curioso de lo que diría.- Aquí, en esta mansión… -Señaló con el índice el techo y dando un giro en el aire para indicar un todo.- Vas a obedecer a esa regla, sólo una… -Le vuelve a mostrar en índice.- ¿Estás listo para escucharla? –Pregunto con un fuerte abrazo con algo de cosquillas que hizo reír al joven.-

-¡Sí! –Contesto abrazándolo con fuerza, restregando su rostro al pecho del mayor luego de que todo se calmara.-

-Aquí… se hará… lo que… tú… -Decía mientras iban volteándose de lado en la cama.- …desees. –Poco a poco Peter dejaba acomodarse a Tony entre sus piernas, engolosinado con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su ronca voz, que ahora entendía que era por la excitación que era que se volvía ronca.- Allá afuera, no. Allá afuera yo mando… -Peter asentó.- Pero aquí: Yo… estoy… a tus… pies.

 

Entre cada palabra Tony depósito un beso en el cuello del chico, Peter le dejó libre acceso a su piel hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, la dureza de su miembro iba subiendo.

 

-¿Otra vez? –Pregunto divertido Peter, atrayendo la mirada de Stark.-

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres? –Entonó ofendido a la pregunta.-

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces… Tú flojito y déjate hacer… -Continuó besando su cuello.-

-Pero… ¿Qué no la regla es: “Lo que yo desee”? –Tony volvió a voltear a verlo.-

-Eso empieza cuando se complete la transacción… -Peter sintió decepción.-

-Oh… Y… ¿Crees que sí acepten…? –Temió preguntar a lo que Tony trato de ser cauteloso.-

-Yo puedo fácilmente denunciarlos por prostitución infantil, y en lo que averiguan si es cierto y ellos tratan de ocultarse, les quitará mucho tiempo y dinero con eso, así que les conviene aceptar mi oferta.

-¿Y eso no te meterá en problemas?

-Si no aceptan, ya veré cómo resuelvo ese punto. Pero si aceptan, no tendremos que preocuparnos. ¿Ok? –Pregunto con ternura, besando la mejilla del menor que estaba poniéndose frío.-

-Ok… -Sonó no muy convencido.-

-Por ahora… Se hace lo que yo diga. Y yo digo… -Volvió a acomodarse entre besos y caricias en sus brazos.- Que te relajes, abras estás piernitas y me permitas llevarte a tocar otra galaxia. –Murmuro con ronca voz en su oreja. Haciendo sonreír satisfecho a Peter.- ¿Quieres?

-¡Sí, sí quiero!

-Perrrrfecto…

 

Gruñio antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello del joven, acomodándose para el gran viaje que harían…

 

Tal vez sin retorno…


	2. Día 2 - Sugar Daddy

-¿Ya puedo ver?

-No…

-¿Ya?

-No…

-¿Tony?

-Dime…

-¿Ya puedo…?

-Todavía no…

-¿Ya?

-Ah que impaciencia...

-Es en serio…

-Is in sirii…

-Oh por dios… A veces dudo que seas ese hombre: “Genio, Millonario y Filántropo…”

-Y Playboy…

-Y… eso.

-Vamos dilo…

-No, no lo diré…

-Vamos. ¿Temes reconocer que fui Playboy contigo también?

-¿Y tú temes reconocer a tu hijo?

-…

-Eso creí…

-Ok, en caso de que sea…

-¡LO ES! ¡Maldita sea Anthony!

-Ahora entiendo por qué me casé contigo… -Dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico.-

-¡Ya! No quiero que me toques.

-Ok… Ya puedes ver.

 

Peter se quitó la venda de los ojos y una serie de disparos de confeti, serpentinas, un coro de “FELICIDADES” hicieron que él diera un paso atrás ante el susto pero a la vez la alegría de ver a todos sus amigos y a su pequeño retoño sosteniendo un folder verde.

 

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!  
-Es tú fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Ya sé pero…

-Bueno, sé más claro cuando preguntes…

-¡Ay te amo! –Lo calló con un beso en la boca.-

-¡Papi! –Dijo el retoño que se acercaba feliz.-

-Mi amor… ¿Qué es eso? –Dijo bajando a él para cargarlo y tomar el folder.-

-Papá Tony dijo que era mi regalo para ti.

 

Peter tomo el folder y luego miro a Tony, el cual se encogió de hombros y le sonrío de medio lado, abrió el folder temeroso de lo que fuera a encontrar y…

 

-¿Anthony Partker-Stark? –Volteo a ver a Tony con sorpresa.-

-Le pregunté qué cual apellido quería llevar primero, si el tuyo o el mío. Pero no me dejo terminar cuando me contesto que el tuyo. Así que, ahí está… Es nuestro hijo.

 

Peter aún lo miraba con asombro, en total shock.

 

-¡Y también te compro Netflix!

-¡Qué! –Miro a su hijo y luego a Tony.- ¿¡La membresía súper Premium!? –Sonrío abiertamente.-

-No… -Dijo su bebé.-

-No. –Contesto Tony.- ¿Para qué quieres una membresía?

-Entonces… ¿Qué compraste?

-Netflix… -Dijeron al unísono sus dos hombres. Y Peter seguía sin entender.-

-¿Cómo…? –Cuando abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al entenderlo.- ¿¡La empresa!?

-¡Sí! –Volvieron a responder al mismo tiempo.-

-¡Para qué!

-Bueno sino la quieres, será para los gemelos.

-¿Cuáles gemelos?

-Los que vamos a tener. Ya que él tiene a…

-¡Amazón!

-Amazón a su nombre, cuando sea mayor podrá hacer ajustes y adaptaciones a la empresa.

-¿Le compraste Amazón a mi hijo?

-Nuestro hijo, recuérdalo.

-¡Y no va a haber gemelos!

-Pero yo estoy muy solito. –Dijo con un puchero el pequeño.-

-Anthony, estoy hablando con tu padre. Luego hablo contigo. –Dijo bajándolo al suelo.- ¡Qué te pasa Tony!

-No hice nada… -Dijo el niño.-

-¡Tú no mi amor! ¡Él! –Señaló al adulto.- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre comprarle AMAZÓN a nuestro hijo!?

-¿Qué tiene? Estoy viendo por el futuro económico de nuestros hijos.

-No hay nuestros, ni hijos. ¡Quita el plural de tu boca!

-¡Yo quiero herederos!

-¡Ya tienes a uno! ¡No pienso volver a tener otro!

-Pero…

 

A la distancia, todos los demás invitados miraban un poco aburridos la discusión que tenían.

Mientras, Ned llega saludando a todos y el niño corre a él con alegría.

 

-¡¡Llego el tío Ned!!

-Hola pequeño Tony. –Saludó bajando para cargarlo.-

-¡Mi papá me compró Amazón! –Dijo con total alegría.-

-¿En serio? –Preguntó divertido.-

-¡Sí!

-¿Y qué hacen ahora? –Pregunto viendo a sus padres discutir.-

-Papi dice que no está bien que haya comprado Amazón para mí.

-Oh…

-Sí…

-¿Y Netflix?

-Ya está, pero tampoco lo quiere.

-¿Y Youtube? –A eso el pequeño se encogió de hombros.-

-¿¡En serio Ned!? ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Sí, pero yo sugerí Youtube.

-¡Ah! Sí, estamos en pláticas… -Contesto Tony muy quitado de la pena.-

-¡¡ANTHONY!!

-¿Qué papi? –Pregunto el pequeño a la distancia, ya que Peter y Tony estaban casi al otro lado de la habitación.-

-¡Tú no! ¡Él!

 

Esto iba a ser difícil…


	3. Día 3 - Citas de café

Otra vez con él, sosteniendo ese maldito café mientras espera en un desesperado silencio que el otro beba de su taza y termine de leer.

En este maldito Starbucks leyendo el informe que ayer le había pedido, ese maldito borrador que todavía no estaba terminado por la prisa de su jefe a llega a su adorado lugar en donde siempre hacia sus reuniones para poder gozar de su taza, vaso o lo que fuere de ése estúpido lugar.  
Estaba harto de este maldito lugar, oliendo a café todo el tiempo, la vainilla, la gran cantidad de canela y mucha azúcar, mezclado con la gran cantidad de perfume de su jefe, ese perfume que le hacía recordar qué puesto ocupaba y el cual jamás podría llegar aunque se la chupara al mismo presidente.

Maldito y sensual jefe suyo.

Porque no lo iba a negar y tampoco a admitir y menos en voz alta, el hombre es sensual y muy frío, incluso para posar esos labios en la curva de su taza era erótico, arqueo una ceja fijo en su trago preguntándose si es que era gay, conocía su larga lista de conquistas pero a esa lista no se sabía de alguno que haya sido hombre. ¿Habrá probado suerte con un varón en su cama…?

 

De pronto se sintió descubierto, bajo la ceja antes arqueada y lanzó para atrás las orejas en un intento por alejarse de ahí muy rápido pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Los ojos oscuros de quién era su objeto de análisis ahora estaban interesados en él, hasta ese momento su jefe reparaba en él y dejaba de lado su taza para así continuar viéndolo.

 

¿En qué momento su mirada era tan eterna?

 

-¿En qué piensas Parker?

 

Preguntó con voz ronca el mayor, ahora con un codo apoyado en la mesa.

¿Por qué ahora le interesaba lo que pensaba?

 

-En si es gay…

 

_“¡Espera! ¿Qué dije?”_

Se preguntó de manera abrupta, en qué momento dejo que su boca se expresara, su jefe arqueo ambas cejas y sonrío de medio lado ante lo dicho, girándose hasta estar frente a frente en la mesa.

 

-¿Gay?

-Hm jum… -Asentó con preocupación.-

-¿Qué motivo esa duda? –Estaba curioso, pero no enojado.-

-Su… larga lista de conquistas. –Se atrevió a decir, temeroso de que eso provocará su despido.-

-Ah… Ya veo. –Miró hacía el gran ventanal del lugar, pensativo.-

-Perdóneme si lo he ofendido. –Apuro a decir nervioso.-

-¿Ofenderme? –Pregunto riendo.- Para nada. Y respondiendo a esa pregunta… -Añadió rascando la barba de su barbilla.- He tenido amantes masculinos, pero, no sé si eso se define como ser gay…

-Ser gay es tener atracción y deseo a otro de tu mismo sexo, lo de usted, se puede decir que es bisexual.

-¿Y tú eres gay?

 

La pregunta de vuelta provoco una pausa en todos sus pensamientos, viendo que su jefe estaba más curioso ahora.

 

-Sí. –Dijo al perder su razón en sus intensos ojos oscuros.-

-¿Por eso preguntas si soy gay? ¿Sientes atracción por mí?

 

Las dos preguntas hechas en cambio le hicieron cuestionar si estaba perdiendo el juicio, y ¿qué pasaría si respondiera en afirmativo?

Paso un poco de saliva para responder, ya que el contrario estaba atento a cada micro-mueca que hiciera.

 

-Sí… -Se sentía en automático, pero el gesto de él, su jefe, ese gesto era nuevo, un brillo oscuro en la profundidad de sus ojos y labios.- Creo que sí.

-¿Y quieres tener sexo conmigo?

 

Esa pregunta lo paralizó y trago saliva nervioso, viendo cómo se dibujaba una media sonrisa lasciva. Volvió a tragar y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras reconectaba su mente con su lengua.

 

-¿Perdón? –Eso provoco que el mayor apretara los labios y esquivara su mirada.-

-Ahora yo me disculpo si te ofendí.

-No. No… Es… para saber si estoy soñando o no… -Se sentía desesperado, moría por volverle a escuchar esa pregunta.-

-¿Que si quieres tener sexo conmigo?

 

Ahora estaba penado, entendió que lo había dicho como una travesura, pero ahora lo estaba analizando y ya le daba vergüenza. Peter sintió regocijo y sonrío por eso.

Relamió sus labios antes de seguir.

 

-Si a ustedes no le molesta… -Aún no terminaba de hablar cuando la sonrisa ladina del mayor se manifestó.-

-Para mí será un placer… Señor Parker. –Extendió su mano y él la estrecho.-

-Para mí también Señor Stark.

 

Al final, ese café terminó mejor de lo que esperaba…


	4. Día 4 - Satisfacción

Hacía algún tiempo Peter había añorado tener su propio guardaespaldas, pero no uno de carne u hueso, sino los nuevos que están de moda en todo el mundo: Los Androides.  
Esos seres que simular ser humanos y tienen un sistema de seguridad muy específico y que además pueden complacer en detalles especiales de sus dueños, se imaginó e incluso busco sí es que era posible el que lo hicieran y encontró que ya estaban algunos en la industria porno.

 

Río con maldad a las 3 de la mañana y su padre lo reprendió por que seguía despierto, se excusó que era una tarea de último momento y que había olvidado.

El mes que venía era su cumpleaños y su padre, un millonario hombre de negocios quería complacerlo en lo que deseará pues eran sus 16 años, él dijo que quería un Androide, para su seguridad, su entretenimiento y debatir sobre asuntos con los que sólo podía hablar con su madre, pero siempre estaba fuera.  


Richard entendió que lo que pedía era casi un sustituto de su madre, así que concedió un límite de gastos para que hiciera el pedido, pero ese límite no abarcaba el “Extra” que Peter planeaba, busco en sus ahorros pero sólo juntaba y con mucha suerte la mitad de ese Extra, así que apenado fue con su padre para pedirle la otra mitad, buscando en su mente los otros aditamentos que eran los podían fascinarle para así convencerlo.

Y lo logró, se sorprendió al ver que le había devuelto sus ahorros y le había brindado una mitad más del total anterior.

 

Se puso en contacto con los organizadores, mostrando un permiso firmado por su padre para así solicitar lo que tanto había deseado.

Era una buen dibujante, así que entrego algunos bocetos de cómo es que quería al Androide, de rasgos suaves y labios carnosos, ojos grandes y oscuros, cabello quebrado y oscuro. El resto del cuerpo era de un gusto específico y entonces llego al punto que le interesaba, los organizadores tomaban nota y analizaban los dibujos que les daba y en especial de la entrepierna que le había puesto.

Peter estaba pidiendo el paquete “Pleasure”, es el Androide con todas las funciones básicas y medias más la tarea de complacer en todo lo que su amo le pida, Peter estaba dando claras indicaciones de medidas y texturas, respuestas y funcionamiento, de hecho les estaba haciendo el trabajo muy sencillo y es que Peter lo deseaba más que nada para que el día en el que llegará pudiera estrenarlo en su cama esa noche.

 

Las fechas de entrega estaba puestas para dentro de 2 meses, pero pidió que fuera dentro de un mes, el gasto extra lo podía pagar con sus ahorros ya que había pedido ese paquete más el funcionamiento Premium, una capacidad de alto entendimiento y respuesta y auto-defensa.

Si iba a comprar algo así, tenía que estar muy bien equipado.

 

Justo su fiesta de cumpleaños había llegado y el paquete llego esa tarde, el técnico lo puso en marcha y para cuando bajo las escaleras todos habían quedado sorprendidos cuando les dijeron que era un Androide, pero el más maravillado era Peter, su imaginación había sido superada.

El técnico, uno de con los que había tenido junta ese día del pedido, le miraba con una media sonrisa, le dijo que si deseaba corroborar que todo estuviera en orden a lo que Peter sonrío con malicia y dijo que por ahora todo marchaba perfecto, que si notaba algo mal lo informaría.

 

Por su parte, el Androide, cuando se inició por segunda vez en la casa de Peter, empezó con reconocimiento, recopilación de datos y conductas, fuentes de peligro y demás. Pero algo que reconoció sin dudar y por el cual sonrío con satisfacción fue al ver a Peter, ya que durante su primer arranque del sistema le dejaron las instrucciones de su dueño, las fotos, gustos y peticiones que son básicas del paquete Pleasure.

 

Luego de que todo fuera acabando, la fiesta y los invitados regresaran a sus casas, Peter junto con su Androide se retiraron a los aposentos del mismo, estaba ansioso ya de entrevistar a su regalo y de poder disfrutarlo, pero sabía que no era el mejor lugar para eso, pero aun así decidió quedarse con él en su recamará.

La puerta se cerró con seguro, avanzaron hasta la mitad, en donde había una pequeña estancia, luego un escalón en donde estaba la cama matrimonial, un descanso que simulaba ser un sillón bajo una ventana con vista al jardín, un escritorio a los pies de la cama y un amplio armario a mano derecha de la entrada.

 

El androide analizaba toda fuente de riesgos y en dónde podría estar para poder cuidar a su dueño en todo momento, pero entonces la voz de su sueño lo hizo voltear, estaba atento a las órdenes que le pudiera dar, analizó la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía, trato de imitarlo pero la mueca que hizo fue muy sutil, fue sólo un intento de simpatía para el chico.

 

-Hola… -Dijo Peter con ansiosa alegría.-

-Hola. –Contesto con suavidad y sonriendo un poco más, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, mostrando que analizaba toda facción en el chico.-

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Obviamente Peter ya se sabía la respuesta, pero intentaría probar su inteligencia.-

-Anthony. –Contesto fríamente.-

-¿Nombre completo? –No le gusto su sequedad, pero con que se supiera su nombre, bastaría, al menos el completo.-

-Anthony Edward Stark. –Contesto de la misma manera.-

-Muy bien, Anthony. Te diré Tony… -Informo el chico, y a lo que el androide tomo una nota y añadió como de importante en su sistema.-

-Está bien. –Acepto su orden.-

-Debes estar informado de mi lista de deseos… ¿No? –Estaba asegurándose de que no tenga que volver a repetir todo, aunque, si así fuera, sería mejor enseñarle que explicarle.-

-Sí señor. Debo de cuidarlo, así como sostener charlas de los temas que usted ha solicitado… -Peter sólo oía “blah, blah, blah”, pero entonces.- También satisfacerlo en la privacidad de su recamara cuando lo requiera. –Frunció el ceño al terminar de decirlo y añadió.- ¿Ahora lo requiere?

 

Bingo.

Arqueó una ceja al ver que era muy perceptivo.

 

-Así es. –Tony miro la habitación y ubico la cama.-

-¿Será en esa cama? –Pregunto como si fuera algo normal, y aunque así estaba diseñado, esa frialdad para Peter no le agradaba mucho, pero bueno, tenía tiempo para enseñarle como seducirlo.-

-Sí, pero… -Mordió su labio inferior antes de continuar.- Primero quiero yo analizarte. –Tony ladeo la cabeza al otro lado, juntaba información de su velocidad de palabras, tono de voz, muecas.-

-De acuerdo. –Acepto.-

 

Continuó analizando el rumbo que tomaba los ojos de Peter, el cómo lo rodeaba a medio paso, analizando su vestimenta y Peter la de él, que llevaba un traje gris con una camisa blanca y zapatos oscuros bien boleados.

 

-¿Puedo… -Pregunto con cautela.- …quitarte esto? –Se refería al saco, Tony no entendió el porqué de la pregunta si él era su dueño y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, pero aun así, asentó sin expresión.-

 

Peter prosiguió con un par de preguntas a medida que avanzaba con cada prenda de ropa hasta dejarlo en bóxer, a simple vista se veía muy bien el cuerpo, de textura muy natural y una temperatura que bien podría confundirse con la de un humano, la simulación de respirar así como el movimiento de sus ojos. Le encantaba, pero necesitaba saber lo que más le importaba.

Se hincó para poder retirarle el bóxer y quedó sorprendido al ver el tamaño, en su imaginación era o tal vez… sí era de ese tamaño, pero…

 

-Wow…

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto curioso y con la cabeza ladeada.-

-No. –Apuro a decir.- Todo bien. Muy bien… -Sonrío al terminar, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Cómo es tu procedimiento para el acto sexual?

 

Tony consultó el manual y revisó los puntos clave ante la pregunta, mirando a un lado para luego mirar a Peter y contestar.

 

-Puede iniciar la actividad propia del erotismo, como besos, roces, caricias, felación y coito con una respuesta gradual o inmediata en el sexo.

-Sexo te refieres a…

-El pene.

-Ok. –Bajo la mirada al suelo con los brazos cruzados, mordiendo el labio inferior al analizar su respuesta.- ¿Lubricación?

-En óptimas condiciones.

-¿Erección?

-No entiendo.

-¿Qué tan rápida es una erección?

-Depende de sus requerimientos.

-¿Y la firmeza?

-Depende de sus requerimientos.

 

Peter lamio sus labios ante la misma respuesta, Tony lo analizó.

 

-Puede durante el coito adaptar la duración, la firmeza, la cantidad de lubricante, así como la cantidad de eyaculación o nada de eso.

-¿Eyaculas? –Arqueó una ceja ante la mención, no recordaba que eso viniera en el paquete.-

-Sí. Solicitó el paquete Premium, éste incluye todos los aditamentos básicos y medios, como las recargas de lubricantes y semen para que el placer nunca falté.

-¿Cuántos suministros hay?

-Como 40.

-¿Para cuánto tiempo?

-Dependerá del uso que usted le dé.

 

Lógico.

Mordió el labio inferior con una mueca divertida, Tony analizó ese brillo en los ojos y el cambio en la mordida de su labio.

 

-Bien, empecemos.

 

Sus palabras provocaron un desenfoque de su sistema que rápidamente se repuso, asentó para seguir al chico con la mirada, éste se acercó a él y tomo sus manos.

Dijo algunas breves indicaciones en las que Tony debía hacer, como ir desabotonando la camisa que llevaba, con suavidad y acercarse a su cuello a medida que le quitaba la prenda.

 

Su sistema empezaba a registrar cambios, almaceno la textura de su piel, el olor del mismo con unas variantes de olor a medida que avanzaba por su cuerpo. La perlas de sudor que se formaba, la velocidad de su respiración. Tony se hincó en el suelo para así soltar la hebilla de su cinturón el pantalón que amarraba sus piernas, lo bajo hasta el suelo y pudo analizar un nuevo elemento, una fuerte erección en el bóxer del chico. Miró a su dueño sin expresión, pero ahora recibía una lluvia de imágenes, opciones, resultados, se sobrecargo por un momento al ver en esos ojos brillosos y con las mejillas chapeadas de su amo.

Peter jadeaba conteniendo unas locas ganas de masturbarse, pero enloqueció más cuando el Androide respondía por sí sólo a un acto muy humano, bajar su bóxer y llevar su miembro a su mecánica boca. Recordó que los creadores dijeron que ellos hacían exactitud de la realidad en cada androide y si es que era cierto, nunca imaginó que una húmeda y tibia boca se sintiera tan bien en su sexo, miró abajo y Tony profundizaba sin problema su miembro en su garganta, se sentía delicioso y fue como soltó un sonoro gemido.

 

Tony obedeció a un orden que no venía de su amo, llevo su hombría a la boca sin dudar y analizó, saboreo cada milímetro de la longitud del chico, recabo una vasta información de las palpitaciones que daba su sexo a medida que avanzaba, una alerta le advertía que si continuaba así todo terminaría antes de empezar, él tuvo que detenerse luego de escucharlo gemir de esa forma. Su sistema lo catalogó como una nota musical, por decisión propia la colocó en favoritos antes de ponerse a su altura.

 

-¿Qué le pareció? –Una pregunta que no sería muy bien tomada por las personas, pero viniendo de un androide nuevo de paquete, ¿qué se puede decir?.-

-Muy bien. –Sonrío satisfecho, deseaba continuar y eso Tony volvía a recabar información.- Ahora, vayamos a mi cama. –Tony asentó y Peter rápidamente saco los pies de los zapatos y el resto de la ropa.-

 

Dios rápidas instrucciones de dónde y cómo colocarse Tony, le dijo quedarse en el centro de la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, Tony hizo lo que le pidió y luego de eso Peter se subió en él.

 

-Esta es mi primera vez. –Dijo Peter y Tony lo miraba fijo a cada mueca.- Así como tú. –Añadió con una suave sonrisa, mueca a la que Tony respondió de la misma forma. Peter sintió que todo estaba avanzando.- ¿Sabes cómo preparar para el coito?

-Si usted lo desea yo estoy listo para que entre sin problemas.

 

Esa respuesta provoco un fuerte calor en su cuerpo y un sonrojo brutal en sus mejillas, él estaba preparado para que pudiera arremeterle si lo deseaba, pero… Por ahora deseaba que él entrara en su virgen ano.

 

-Eh, no. Por ahora no. –Contesto con cautela, mientras Tony registraba el fuerte cambio de su temperatura.- Por ahora, yo quiero que tú, entres en mí. –Le daba vergüenza pero, era un androide ¿no? Tony lo miró y entendió a lo que se refería, busco uno de los manuales y consulta rápida en internet, para luego responderle.-

-Muy bien. ¿Quiere que lo dilate? –Pregunto con suavidad y eso Peter lo hizo relajarse, Tony guardo como referencia el tono y velocidad de voz que había usado y la respuesta corporal de su amo.-

-Sí, pero…

-Lo haré suave…

 

Peter sonrío cuando lo dijo.

Tony llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca, humedeciéndolos con su saliva, jalo al chico hasta él en una especia de abrazo para así mirar sobre sus hombros su bien torneada retaguardia. Con su zurda abrió una nalga para poder acceder su entrada, Peter se sostuvo de sus hombros como de la cabecera de la cama mientras sentía a la perfección como con suavidad introducía la punta de uno de sus dedos. Al principio era incomodo, pero luego de entrar y salir con lentitud lo empezó a disfrutar.

 

El sistema de Anthony recopilaba la información que el chico soltaba con cada movimiento que tenía dentro de él, las palpitaciones a lo largo de su dedo, los jadeos que eran claramente notorios para su sistema que eran diferentes, la tensión corporal así como la lubricación de su erecto miembro. Por voluntad propia, o error en el sistema la erección del Androide también iba en aumento y con clara lubricación independiente. Tony logró poco después meter un segundo dedo en su esfínter y que hizo contraerse por completo en sus dedos, Tony guardó esa sensación como importante y en favoritos, juntos con las notas musicales que se trataban de sus gemidos en su oído.

 

Por orden de Peter, saco ambos dedos de su ser y vio cómo se enderezaba con la respiración agitada. Fue entonces que Peter reparó en la erección del robot, con ceño fruncido le cuestionó y sólo Tony contesto que era propia respuesta del sistema, Peter lo creyó pero la verdad es que ni el mismo androide sabía esa respuesta.

 

Nervioso, Peter redirigió ese sexo a su entrada, temblaba y es que nunca lo había hecho y esos vídeo en internet no lo estaban ayudando en nada en este momento, se creyó preparado pero la verdad que es no. Tony se apresuró a tomarlo de su cadera y Peter lo miró con sorpresa, Anthony lo ayudo acomodando al chico y su hombría en su entrada. Parker se sintió con más confianza a ese movimiento mudo que ambos llevaron, se dejó llevar por la petición de su cuerpo y es que el glande ya estaba pasando más allá del anillo de carne y de incluso a dónde los dedos del androide llegaron, dejo que sus piernas lo subieran y bajaran en ese extenso pene, que al principio creyó grueso y largo, ahora era lo más perfecto que hubiera podido pedir.

Jadeo con morbosidad sobre el robot, lo olvidó por un momento, pues el androide no emitía sonidos o respuesta de excitación a lo que hiciera Peter, pero…

 

De nuevo el sistema sufría un desenfoque en los ojos, un colapso en la recopilación de la información y la percepción de todo su alrededor y entonces, sus hombros bajaron a un estado más humano, miro el cuello del chico, su pecho con la brisa del sudor adornando su piel, el subir y bajar de su cuerpo, así como las contracciones de su ano a lo largo de su sexo, miró el pene del chico y analizó su perfecta forma así como la humedad en la punta. Sostuvo al chico de la cadera para así profundizar su adaptación al máximo en el chico, Peter soltó un peligroso gemido que lo hizo regresar de la ensoñación, se aferró fuertemente a los hombros del robot y lo miró con una rotunda sorpresa, luego lo hizo subir y de nuevo a bajar hasta el máximo, situación de la que aún Peter no se reponía y volvía a sentir que su cuerpo se expandía a más no poder pero es que, ere perfecto.

Su sistema empezó a alertar de una posible eyaculación, pero lo que fue un brote de pre-seminal en el sexo del chico, eso no lo detuvo para que continuaran así por largos minutos en los que Peter casi arrancaba la piel del androide ante la intensidad de los movimientos que eran guiados por su regalo de cumpleaños.

 

No pudo contenerse más y al arquear la espalda soltó con fuerza una eyaculación que baño por completo a Tony, soltando un desgarrador y satisfactorio gemido que resonó en las paredes.  
Tony con suma velocidad junto cada una de las intensidades en el chico, las palpitaciones en su ano, la vibraciones en su sexo antes de eyacular, la cantidad eyaculada, la forma de su cuerpo, el jadeo hasta los gemidos más suaves hasta el más estridente que fue el último, todo lo guardo como prioridad y de los cuales en cualquier momento libre podría volver a reproducir, sintió satisfacción de ver a su dueño con ese gesto de ¿cansancio?

El sopor había llegado al chico con fuerza.

 

-Anthony… -Pidió con suavidad.-

-Sí señor. –Contesto preocupado de su cambio en el flujo sanguíneo, ritmo cardiaco.-

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres… el mejor… regalo de… cumpleaños. –Terminó de decir acostado a un lado del androide, mismo que lo había ayudado a llegar hasta su almohada.-

-Gracias a usted. –Devolvió con naturalidad, respuesta que provocó que el chico abriera los ojos.-

-¿Por qué?

-Usted también fue mi regalo de cumpleaños.

 

“Es verdad…” Pensó Peter al escucharlo decir eso.

 

-Anthony…

-¿Sí señor?

-Deja de hablarme de usted, háblame de tú.

-De acuerdo.

-Y… antes de que se me olvidé… -Tony ladeo el rostro.- Esto, así como todos los demás datos en los que terminemos en una habitación, cama o coito. Son clasificados. No se habla de eso con nadie, más que conmigo. ¿Entendido? –El sistema guardo como archivo importante y vetado en su sistema de charla principal.-

-De acuerdo.

-Perfecto… -Dijo soltando a los brazos de Morfeo.-

 

Por su parte, el Androide pudo analizar su tipo de sueño en el que iba entrando, no perdió detalle de sus movimientos y de su pulso, todo era importante, ¿cierto?

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Al otro día, Peter había olvidado que su padre no pasó la noche en casa pues un asunto de negocios lo requería fuera de la ciudad hasta el día siguiente, llego a media tarde y para ese entonces Peter estaba comiendo en el comedor principal junto con Tony.

 

-Hola. Lamento llegar tarde Pet… -Detuvo en seco su saludo al ver a Tony.- No sabía que estabas acompañado.

-Hola Padre, y sí. Te presento a Anthony. Mi Androide. –Añadió con orgullo y más al ver el gesto de sorpresa de su padre.- Tony, él es Richard Parker, mi padre.

 

Las palabras de Peter quedaron almacenadas en relevancia al recibir esa orden.

*Familiar: Richard Parker.

*Amo: Peter Parker.

 

Tony no dudo en ponerse de pie al terminar de guardar.

 

-Mucho gusto, señor Parker. –Extendió su mano y fue rápidamente estrechada por el padre.-

-El gusto es mío. –Dijo con sorpresa y luego miro a su hijo.- Wow, que real es…

-No tienes idea…

-¿Y estás satisfecho con tu regalo? –Pregunto sentándose en la mesa.-

-Muy satisfecho.

 

Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, mirando al Androide que también le respondía con la misma mueca.

En serio.

Anthony le había dado la mayor satisfacción…


	5. Día 5 -PENDIENTE

Aún esta en creación.  
Pendiente de entrega en esta semana


	6. Día 6 -PENDIENTE

Aún en construcción.  
Pendiente de entrega próximamente.


	7. Día 7 - Seguro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Libre: Sobrenatural/Almas Gemelas

La tormenta arreciaba contra los grandes ventanales y la estructura de la casa, hacía unos minutos la luz se había ido y el llanto de un bebé atemorizaba al joven padre que acaba de mudarse a esa casa gracias al nuevo trabajo de su tía.

Peter aún no entendía cómo es que quedó embarazado, pero gracias a esa dichosa violación es cómo obtuvo a ese maravillo regalo de ojos grandes. Sabía que no se trataba de nada natural, el ser que obtuvo su cuerpo a la fuerza logró dejarle más que una marca emocional y un bebé en sus brazos que ya por fin calmaba su llanto al escucharle hablar. Le dejo el miedo.

Su hijo no cumplía el mes de nacido pero Peter siempre tuvo un miedo latente en su ser, sabía que algún día su “padre” que se la había pasado observándolos aparecería. Suplicaba porque está noche no fuera ese día.

Camino a tientas y sólo iluminado por los relámpagos hasta la habitación de los fusibles, dio un rápido vistazo pero nada hacía volver la luz, estaba confirmado, no fue en la casa el falló. O eso creyó…

Salió de la habitación con el sólo alivio de que tenía a su hijo en brazos y que podrían estar seguros en su recamara hasta que el sol saliera, pero al cerrar la puerta tras de él pudo notar una silueta negra de pie al final del pasillo. Su corazón se disparó, abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo al suyo, sabía de quién se trataba y a pesar de jamás haberle visto el rostro entendía que estaba mirándolo fijamente y más a su bebé.

Estaba aterrado pero mantenía una estoica postura, no permitiría que nada lastime a su bebé. En un hondo respiro, se armó de valor para hablarle.

—Será mejor que te vayas. –Miró que al que le hablaba no se movía ni un poco, dudó de si estaba en realidad ahí, pero luego escucho el sonido de cuando se separan los labios. —No te queremos, vete. –Quería sonar seguro que le tembló un poco la voz al final.-  
—Tuviste a mi hijo. –Dijo el ser con ronca voz, Peter se estremeció por el de por sí miedo pero también porque le pareció conocida.-  
—No. Éste no es tu hijo, yo no te conozco. –Dijo con certeza, pues el que se atribuyera un hecho en él cual nunca estuvo presente le hacía enfurecer. Pero escucho como sonreía. —No le veo lo gracioso… -Añadió ofendido, vio como el hombre giro su cabeza y dio un paso adelante, Peter se tensó dando un paso hacia atrás. —¡No te atrevas! –Advirtió y ambos se detuvieron, por breves segundos en los que el hombre volvió a dar un paso adelante. Peter no dudó y se echó a correr al otro lado del pasillo pero cuando llego a la sala, ahí estaba él de pie.- —¿¡Quién eres!?  
—No corras, sólo… -Comento con un leve fastidio. —Sólo quiero hablar contigo.  
—No me interesa. –Escupió con odio.-

Fue entonces cuando un rayo iluminó la habitación por completo, fueron segundos, los segundos más largos en los que pudo ver a la perfección al hombre ahí de pie, el cual lo miraba de la misma forma que siempre. Su corazón se paralizó al tratar de convencerse de que ese no era él, no, no lo era, él estaba en… En…  
Volvió a mirar a la silueta con la esperanza de que algo le corroborara que no estaba imaginándolo y entonces la luz regresó, quedando iluminada la sala y los pensamientos de Peter.

—¿Señor Stark? –Preguntó temeroso, hasta con un dejo de decepción.-  
—Hola Peter…  
—Pero… pero… -Trataba de encontrar una coherencia entre sus ideas y las palabras, pero de pronto el mayor ya estaba cerca de ambos.-  
—Sólo quiero hablar. –Dijo con suavidad un poco más cerca de ellos, pero viendo como Peter daba dos pasos atrás.-  
—¿Por qué? –Cuestionó con los ojos algo llorosos y fijos en los de él. —¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar sosteniendo fuerte a su bebé, a lo que Tony lo miró con tristeza.-  
—No ha pasado un solo día en que no me arrepienta…  
—Y si siempre lo supo, ¿por qué…? –No podía formular la pregunta completa.-  
—¿Por qué no dije nada? –Trató de terminar su duda, pero Peter seguía negando, hasta que una pared lo detuvo desde la espalda.-  
—¿Por qué… me dio esa beca? –Había más dudas pero fue la más cercana a la lucidez la que dijo. —¿Por qué…?  
—Peter… -Lo detuvo, Tony miraba el piso apesadumbrado. —Tenía que estar seguro. Tenía que…  
—¿Seguro? –Volvió a preguntar ofendido. —¿Seguro de qué?  
—De que eras tú de a quién había violado. –Lo dijo con sequedad, calmando el corazón de Peter. —De que podría reivindicarme correctamente.  
—¿Para qué? Mi hijo y yo estamos bien.  
—¿Me dirás entonces que ese nuevo empleo de tu tía, tu beca y ésta casa no les sirve en nada?

De nuevo los pensamientos de Peter quedaron congelados, desde cuándo ha estado en sus vidas.

—Así que fuiste tú… ¿Todo este tiempo? –Se acomodaba a su bebé que ahora se removía inquieto. Tony miró al retoño con ternura y eso a Peter le hizo detenerse, algo le reclamaba controlarse y no gritarle, a parte de su bebé, algo muy adentro le decía que debía darle una segunda oportunidad.-  
—Sí. –Dijo con suavidad, levantando una mano para tocar la mejilla del pequeño. —Todo por ti, por él… -Continuó sumergido en las rosadas mejillas.-  
—¿Qué eres? –Se atrevió a preguntar al tener el copete de su cabello tan cerca, Tony elevó la mirada, una mirada oscura y peligrosa. Pero lejos de sentir miedo le provoco algo más al ver esa mueca en él. —Además de ser el hombre más sensual que conozco…

Tony cerró los ojos y sonrío con suavidad ante las atrevidas palabras, se alejó un poco de ellos y Peter se recriminó de lo que había dicho, sintió ese impulso de idiotez y se dejó llevar. Beso la frente de su pequeño y camino directo por el pasillo, Anthony los vio irse pero no lo cuestionó, sólo los siguió hasta la recamará del bebé.  
Ya había estado ahí antes, pero eso Peter no lo sabía. Dejó al bebé en su cuna, arropándolo con la cobijita de ovejitas azul cielo.

Peter se giró frente a Tony, conectaron miradas y con calma dijo.

—Hablemos entonces…

Tony sintió un alivio al escucharlo, caminaron de regreso a la sala y tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá, Stark apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas pensativo, juntando las puntas de sus dedos, Peter por su parte sostenía con sus manos sus rodillas, expectante a lo diría.

—Seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta de qué soy durante tu gestación.

Preguntó con cautela mirándolo de reojo.  
Peter apretó sus labios asintiéndo, ya tenía sus dudas pero ahora él le daba una media certeza.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? -Volvió a preguntar temeroso.-

Peter levantó la vista hasta hacer contacto con él, sabía a lo que se refería, sobrevivir fue un reto y lo logró airoso, aunque fueran ideas locas de su amigo Ned.

—¿Sobrevivir? -Le contesto con otra pregunta, alzando un poco las cejas. Tony asentó con cuidado.- No fue facil. Sobre todo al tratar de entender que tu hijo no está comiendo lo mismo que tú, sino que te está comiendo. 

Lo último dicho causo en Tony que desviará la mirada al piso, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió toda su columna, un millón de ideas pasaron por su cabeza al pensar en haberlo perdido para siempre.

—De no ser por Ned, que decía que mi bebé era como un vampiro, yo no... No lo hubiera logrado. -Tony lo volvió a ver preocupado. —Así que, luego de muchos analisís y desde que me dijeran que no era normal mi embarazo y por último, que mi cantidad de sangre estaba al minímo, tenía que actuar. Ned, de nuevo me ayudo, de alguna forma consiguió...  
—La sangre. Sí. -Concluyó Tony, recordando ese día. Peter lo miró curioso. —Esa, fue una de las tantas piezas que recolecte en mi búsqueda.  
—¿Búsqueda de qué?  
—De ti. -Contesto seguro, mirándolo y volteando resto de su cuerpo hacia el chico, Peter lo miró curioso ante su movimiento. —Luego de ese día... -Comenzó a narrar y Peter entendía de qué día. —Perdí parte de mi humanidad, y sabía que si no te encontraba y suplicaba por tu perdón, ya nada valdría la pena. -Peter se reúso a querer entender, aúnque su corazón daba saltos de alegría, se dedico a mirar el suelo ceñudo mientras Tony continuaba narrando. —Esa fiesta estaba llena de gente, nadie de la lista era tú. Luego me enteré que hubo más gente, algunos colados. Fueron 35 en total, busque a cada uno y nadie sabía de ese día, nadie me daba las respuestas que quería. Nadie había sido violado.

Las últimas palabras causaron en Peter un dolor punzante en su pecho, quiso voltear más su rostro para dejar de verlo en su periferia y que él no le viera la hinundación en sus ojos, como dolía volver a recordar.

—Lo que digo es que... -Se apuro a tratar de llegar al punto. —Me habían dicho de un caso en el hospital, uno de los cuales yo he donado. -Peter trago saliva para poder respirar, entreabriendo su boca. —No quise escuchar, me hablaron de que alguien gano el sorteo, no le di importancia, me hablaron de un chico que estaba comprando suministros medicos cuando nadie más estaba. Y entonces, vi a Ned yendose con una carga grande de bolsas de sangre. -Peter lo volteo a ver con una gran pregunta en sus ojos. —Ned le compró sangre al mismo que yo. Mi vendedor me dijo que ya tenía un par de meses haciendo esas compras, así que lo seguí, y creo que se dio cuenta por que se escabullo entre calles hasta llegar a su casa. Llamo por telefono, escuche tu nombre, pero de nuevo no le di importancia. Hasta el otro día, el ganador del sorteo llego a la sala VIP después...  
—De la conferencia de... Prensa... -Terminarón de decir al unisono.-  
—Por eso me preguntaste tanto sobre mí. -Ahora Peter esta juntando sus piezas.-  
—Sí. Te escuché, lo escuchaba. -Señaló a su abdomen y Peter lo acaricio por instinto.- Tus latidos, tu voz, tu olor.  
—¿¡Y porqué no dijiste nada cuando nos quedamos solos!?  
—¿Para que me gritaras y te arrebatará de nuevo tu ilusión? No... No lo haría de nuevo.  
—¿Por qué hasta ahora entonces?

Tony negaba mirando al suelo.

—No lo sé.  
—No. ¡Sí lo sabes! -Amenazó Peter.-  
—Mi instito me dice... Que no debo de dejarlos solos. No debo alejarme. -Contestaba como si estuviera en transe.-  
—Hay algo que... -Interrimpió el trance del mayor, cuando la duda lo ataco. —…siempre dije que le preguntaría a mi atacante cuando, y si es que lo encontraba algún día. -Tony lo miraba atento, preocupado aunque ya se sabía la pregunta. —¿Por qué me violaste? ¿Por qué a mi?

Aunque ya se la esperaba, Tony no pudo sostenerle la mirada al chico cuando le preguntó.

—Estabas afuera, solo... Ebrio.  
—Jamás había bebido. -Tony sonrío triste de medio lado.-  
—Me he imaginado tantas cosas y esa fue una. -Seguía sin poder verle a los ojos, lo esquivaba. —Lo peor fue escuchar tu corazón, tan acelerado, mi hambre salió a flote, ya que no había ingerido nada en días y…  
—Pero eso, el hambre no te hace violar a nadie. –Tony por fin conecto mirada con el chico y río al final.-  
—No tienes idea de la adrenalina que se apodera en ti para cazar, para saciar ese instinto animal. –Medito un poco antes de continuar. —Hasta ese día me di cuenta de la abstinencia total que había tenido. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero una parte de mí lo agradece…  
—Mi ano no lo agradece. –Cortó el relato del mayor con una ofensa marcada en el rostro. —Mi útero inexistente tampoco. ¡Me desgarraste! –Su pulso estaba acelerado y eso Tony podía escucharlo. Era clara la furia que ahora iba creciendo. —¡Me dejaste ahí tirado y sin ayuda!  
—Si continuaba podía haber matado.  
—¡Hubiera sido mejor que dejarme con ese dolor!  
—¿Cuál dolor? –Reclamó con desespero.- ¿Cuál?  
—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar?  
—Recuerdo perfecto el orgasmo que tuviste, lo gritaste con gloria en la voz, nunca dijiste nada de detenerme. ¡Nada! Seguro fue hasta el otro día…  
—¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera? “¡No por favor para!” “¡Oh sí sigue!” ¡Estaba ebrio cabrón de mierda! ¡Lo único que quería era irme a casa! ¿Y qué obtuve? –Abrió los brazos en exclamación. —¡Que el gran Tony Stark metiera su verga hasta el fondo y me dejara a su engendro chupa sangre para aniquilarme!

En ese momento Tony estaba en shock de lo que el chico estaba diciendo, todo el tiempo había permanecido tranquilo, juguetón, calmado y hasta lastimado, pero ahora…  
En la distancia su bebé se soltaba a llorar con fuerza y fue ahí cuando Peter reparó en las palabras que había utilizado, sufrió más por el gran insulto que le había hecho a su bebé que así mismo.

Se puso de pie corriendo directo a la habitación de su hijo, sacándolo de la cuna con los ojos acuosos, repitiendo un infinito “lo siento” a los oídos de su bebé, sentándose en el pequeño sofá bajo de la ventana, meciéndose, tanto para arrullarlo como para él mismo.

Tony llego poco después a la habitación, escuchando el balbuceo de su bebé en busca de calmar a su afligido padre que continuaba sollozando, entró con cuidado para acercarse a ambos pero entonces… Un fuerte gruñido procedente del bebé hizo eco en la habitación, Peter reaccionó de inmediato y lo acomodó mejor en sus brazos.

—No, no mi amor. –Trató de calmar al bebé. —Él no tiene la culpa, él no… -Dijo con calma, escuchando como el gruñido disminuía. —No es culpable, ¿ok? –Abrazó a su retoño con ternura. —Por él es que llegaste a mi vida y no lo cambiaría. Así que estoy feliz, estoy feliz que tú estés aquí. Eres mi luz, mi vida. La razón de vivir, bebé… -Le susurraba a su pequeño que empezaba a quejarse, tal vez por el calor, por hambre o porque aún seguía molesto de sentir cerca a Tony Stark.-  
—En el clan, hay una leyenda. –Empezó a narrar Tony aún de pie cerca de ellos, masajeando la muñeca de su mano izquierda. —Hace años, tal vez milenio y medio, hubo una pareja. Dos reyes, ambos de clanes diferentes y sólo los unió un amor especial entre ellos que al final se convirtió en un bebé. Los más viejos decían que era amor verdadero, almas gemelas y que sólo por eso que pudieron concebir aún en contra de todo pronóstico.

Peter lo volteo a ver con su pequeño bebé en el pecho.

—Jamás lo creí. –Añadió con una sonrisa. —Pero entonces te encontré. Y me diste un hijo. Con toda la tecnología de hoy se puede corroborar que era físicamente imposible, y que las creencias de esos ancianos eran verdad. –Lentamente se acercó a ambos, viendo cómo el bebé lo seguía a cada movimiento, los ojos eran levemente rojos y Tony sonrío al notar eso. —Tú, pequeño… Has visto todo en la vida de tu padre. Pero yo también soy tu padre, y quiero que conozcas mi historia.  
—¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó curioso Peter.-  
—Él durante su gestación, ha visto por tus ojos. Conoce todo de ti, a través de la sangre puedes conocer su historia desde el origen hasta el día de hoy, y así es cómo está más conectado a sus padres.  
—Entonces, ¿pudo ver a mis padres desde mi ADN?  
—Exacto. –Peter sonrío por eso, viendo como los ojos de odio de su bebé no dejaban de ver a Tony. —Y eso justamente quiero que conozca de mí.  
—¿Lo vas a alimentar con tu sangre? –Preguntó otra vez curioso Peter.-  
—Sí, aunque esto se puede poner un poco salvaje. ¿Ves esos ojos? –Pregunta que causo una risa divertida en el chico y con gesto de confusión en Tony.-  
—Los he visto peores. –Tony arqueo una ceja. —Al menos contigo se está conteniendo. ¿Verdad? –Jugó con el pequeño y eso causó que lo volteara a ver, cambiando su gesto a uno dulce. —¿Quieres conocer la versión de su historia, mi amor? –Le preguntó al pequeño, mismo que miró de nuevo a Tony y de regreso a él. Peter sonrío con ternura y lo acomodó mejor en su regazo. —Inténtalo… -Le dijo a Tony con total calma.-  
—Qué alivio. Al menos sé que no querrá matarme. –Dijo poniéndose de cuclillas a lado de Peter.-

Pero Peter se acomodó mejor para darle un espacio en el sofá junto a él. Tony cortó un costado de su mano izquierda con el pulgar de su otra mano, pasó su diestra tras la espalda del chico y con la zurda la acomodó en la pequeña boca del bebé, mismo que lentamente empezaba a sentir las gotas de sangre caer, así mismo en un movimiento de su cabeza hizo que Tony terminará de acercar su mano a la boca del pequeño, empezando a beber con fuerza cada gota de sangre, observando la cercanía que sus padres ahora tenían.  
Tony volteo a ver a Peter y a su vez Peter a él, la cercanía de sus cuerpos se volvió cómoda, ambos empezaron a adaptarse al otro, Tony pego su nariz a la sien del chico y Peter disfrutó ese contacto.  
La creación de ambos miraba cada mueca hecha en ambos, al mismo tiempo viendo con los ojos de Tony y sintiendo que su padre Peter llamaba amor, ese sentimiento cuando lo cargaba o le habla con ternura cuando estaba dentro, en su vientre, o cuando veía al “Señor Stark”, esa era la misma sensación ahora entre ellos, el bebé se dejó arrullar por ese sentimiento, viendo toda la historia de vida de Tony en un segundo.

Pero ahora nada importaba, su padre estaba seguro.  
Seguro en los brazos del Señor Stark…


End file.
